


I have three boyfriends, jealous?

by Simplesapnapsimp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Choking, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, High School, How Do I Tag, Kinky, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Smut, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplesapnapsimp/pseuds/Simplesapnapsimp
Summary: Hi, so this was on wattpad but yeah.. webtoon bought it so its family friendly now.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 36





	1. Hi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this was on wattpad but yeah.. webtoon bought it so its family friendly now.

This story is based on poly dream team x reader.  
for you people new to x readers.

y/n = your name

y/h/c = your hair colour

y/e/c = your eye colour

y/g/t = your gamer tag

n/n = nickname

y/f/f = your favourite food

WARNING CHAPTERS CONTAIN STRONG LANGUAGE

some, later on, may contain saucy content, maybe not FULL smut but it depends on how I feel.

(This is future me, that really went out the window... It's like a lot of smut...)


	2. Excuse me? WHAT?!

Y/N stood outside the looming school gates in her Minecraft creeper hoodie over her plain white shirt, black ripped skinny jeans and black combat boots. She stood staring at the gates whilst Corpse Husband played in her ears through the white earphones and her fingers fiddling with the silver chain attached around her neck.

Y/N POV

'Deep breath, it's fine, I'm just a transfer student nothings wrong with that they probably get them all the time, I've never had to do an exam to get into the school before though, it doesn't matter ill be here a few months top. just like all the others' 

My adopted dad tapped my shoulder and I turned around just as the song finished and a new one began. "you ready?" he asked me looking in my eyes and I nodded pulling out my phone with a sapnap phone case on and turning off my music wrapping the earphones around my phone and putting it in my back pocket he hugged me and I inhaled the scent of faint lavender and the forever scent of cigarette smoke, diesel fuel, and fire as he was in the military. 

I pull away and grab my black backpack which had multiple gaming and anime pins and badges attached to it along with patches of quotes from some of my favourite YouTubers and Twitch streamers. I said goodbye to my dad and walked into the dreaded school gates.

I took what had to be my 9th deep breath that morning and stepped through the school gates within ten seconds of me stood there, the entire hallway went deadly silent as they all turned to look towards me, I felt like throwing up but I just pulled my hood up over my head and angled my head towards the floor and headed down the aisle of an anxiety-filled chamber wrapping my arms around my body self consciously and continue looking for my locker when I spot number 159 I head towards it and put in my code after pulling my bag off my back and getting the school books I previously was given when I passed the entrance exam putting the bag back on my back I sigh, getting sick of people staring at me I slammed my locker closed and turned around and addressed everyone with my arms crossed "staring isn't polite" I snapped, the people looked at each other in surprise "now, can someone point me in the direction of the bathroom, please?" I asked calmer. they all pointed down the hall and to the right but diagonally "thank you" I said softly before walking down the corridor.

I sighed as I was turning the corner briefly closing my eyes in relief, I walked into something and fell onto my ass. in front of everybody. 'well that throws everything out the window' i thought to myself as I heard snickering from the students that were probably all watching this. 

"can you at least watch where you wa- oh, wait I've never seen you before"a familiar voice scolds me, I open my eyes to see a boy stood over me, he had dirty blond hair green eyes and was wearing a lime green hoodie and white jeans. freckles dot his nose and cheeks whereas a furious blush coated mine, his hand reached out to me and I took hold of it, he must have overestimated my weight or something because the next thing I knew I was centimetres away from him and his hand that originally pulled me up was now resting on my waist and his other was on my chin making me look up at him my heart was pounding, my breath was heavy and I'm pretty sure even my ears were blushing madly. 

"Dream, but you can call me Clay" his thumb stroked my chin slowly as he spoke who did this guy think he was?! 

"y-y/n" I barely whispered but because the room was deathly silent I'm pretty sure everyone heard it.

"well y/n it was a delight bumping into you" he removed the hand from my chin to pick up my hand from my side and brings it up to his lips, my eyes following his hand the whole time until they caught his as we made eye contact and his lips kissed my hand.

"oi loverboy I've been waiting for like 10 minutes stop flirting with the poor girl" a familiar British voice sounds from behind me, clay let go of my hand and giggled quietly "I'm coming George," he said I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in. before he left he pulled me close using the hand that was on my waist "ill talk to you later y/n" he whispered in my ear before walking past me. 

I stood there for a few seconds before sprinting down the hallway and searching for the bathroom, I saw something that resembled a bathroom sign so without thinking I ran in and closed the door behind me taking a deep breath. 

I went towards the sinks and washed my face cooling it down immensely, before holding the edges of the sink and screaming "WHAT THE FUCK!" I took another deep breath and collected myself.

"um I think you're in the wrong bathroom.." yet another familiar voice pipes up from behind me

"of course I am" I sigh "I have literally just given up at this point I just had the weirdest, most sexual encounter of my life in a school fucking hallway, I keep recognizing peoples voices and I don't know why because I've been in this shit school for 10 minutes" I rant staring at the plughole in the sink I shut my eyes feeling tears coming up. I just open my eyes take my bag off and drop it on the floor before sitting beside it and looking up at the person I was talking to, "fuck me!" I shouted putting my head in my hands

"We just met, I think it's a bit too soon" he giggled before joining me on the floor opposite, leaning against the out-of-order stall door "but seriously, what's up?"

"you and like two other people not only sound familiar but you, in particular, look really familiar and I don't know why I could place it but my mind is frazzled with what just happened" I sigh and pull out my phone unplugging my headphones and putting them in my bag, then checking the time I hear him giggle to himself "what?" I sigh resting my phone on my forehead

"I think I may know why we sound familiar" I snap my head up to look at him this taking actually taking in his appearance, he had shaggy light brown/blond hair, slight stubble, and the most dazzling dark brown eyes, as my eyes travelled down his body I noticed the black Nike hoodie and matching jogging bottoms with black trainers. I raised my eyebrows as if to say why and he just nodded towards my phone. when I looked back at him confused he just laughed and reached over for me to shake his hand as I did he spoke "Hey, I'm Nick but people here call me sapnap" he smirked I stopped shaking his hand and blinked a few times processing what he just said. 

What. The. Shit.

"wait, dream that in the corridor that was dream holy fucking christ why why why why why why why why why why" I started muttering to myself I started to feel tears forming and I pulled my hand away from nicks after we had technically just been holding hands for the past few seconds and covered my face and began to quietly sob into the sleeves of my hoodie. the next thing I know is sapnap is on my right side and stroking my hair with one hand and hugging me with the other, I had only just met him but I collapsed into his arms and cried we must have been there for a few seconds before he started humming how to save a life and the longer we sat there the quieter I became I was down to a sniffle when he asked me why I was crying

"it's just been a really frustrating day, everyone was staring at me and then the thing with dr-clay happened" I sniffle catching myself with what to call dream as he said to call him clay

"Why did you change what you called him? only his close friends call him clay" he mumbled

"that's what he said to call him," I said looking at him

"oh, hm must have something for you" sapnap pulled away quickly 

"I don't think so we literally met for like three seconds, sapnap are you okay?" I asked him noticing his sudden change in attitude.

"call me nick?" he asks quietly "I mean you call dream clay so why not call me nick"

"uh sure id love to," I say smiling at him

he smiles back and I start bursting out laughing at the situation I'm in "what?" he giggles

"l-look at us were on the bathroom floor of the-the boys bathroom and I'm having a breakdown in front of one of my favourite streamers, what has life come to," I ask me more than anyone

it looked like nick was about to answer when his phone went off I wanna see some ass played through the bathroom he looked at the caller id and answered the call, "sup. yeah. yeah. in the bathroom. I'm with a friend. yes, I have friends other than you, actually, she's a new friend. I think so. she mentioned something about a mildly sexual hallway encounter, so you have met. wait hold up what? oh okay see you then" he ended the call and smiled at me. "I'm one of your favourite streamers?" he asked with a little blush on his cheeks I nodded shyly and looked at the floor "thanks" he bumps into me with a smile before getting up and holding his hand out for me to get up

"I've been on the floor a lot today" I sigh as I take his hand, "can I ask you something?" I ask him after I stand up and put my bag on and phone in my pocket he nods and I take another deep breath "you uh, you called me your friend?" I hint he just smiles

"y/n I just cuddled you whilst you cried on the boy's bathroom floor at school, if that isn't friendship worthy I don't know what is" he giggles and takes my hand softly before leaving the bathroom, I smile and walk down the hallway ignoring the stares I got from people I gently squeeze his hand and he smiles and puts the arm around my neck I shake my head in defeat

"so where are we off?" I ask him as we walk down the hallway his arm around my neck and the students still staring, some in confusion, and most of them in envy. 

"we have" he removes his arm from my shoulders and pulls my phone out of my back pocket checks the time and puts everything back where it was, arm back around my neck "18 minutes till lesson so we are going to meet dream and George at the cafeteria" he smiles at me and I smile back

"well as long as you sit next to me?" I quietly ask and he whispers in my ear 

"I was planning on it"

I blush furiously and we reach a corner and walk in, the once loud room got quieter the further we walked in I overheard some whispers though 

"how has she already got with dream and sapnap, whore"

"she isn't even that pretty"

"Why are they paying attention to her I mean she's fat and ugly"

I look down and wrap my arms around myself once again but this time nick brushed my y/h/c hair behind my ear and whispered "don't pay attention to them they're just jealous that you can talk to us like this and" he softly kissed my cheek "two of the most popular kids in school have kissed you on your first day"

my entire face decided co cosplay a tomato right then and there nick just giggled and pulled me into his chest and hugged me with around 40% of the school watching, I wrapped my arms around him and inhaled the soft smell of pumpkin spice and vanilla just enjoying life until I hear someone whisper "we should go sit down" I nodded and he walked with his arm in his favourite spot to a table at the back with nobody on it

"I thought we were meeting George and clay?" I asked Nick as he looked at me 

"We are. they just aren't here yet," he said 

as if magic the two walked through the door and hushes once again filled the room "shout them for me?" sapnap asked me with pleading eyes, I couldn't say no so I stood up and I didn't have to yell that loud as the room was still recovering from the entrance

"Uhh Clay? George? we're over here" they saw me and they both smiled and started walking this way. I sat back down and as soon as I did nick had his arm waiting. 

"How dare you!" a voice piped up from the crowd, I looked in the direction of the voice and they started walking towards the table just as the boys were sitting down dream on the other side of me and George next to him.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked her as I looked at her appearance, her blonde hair reached her lower back and she had highlights along with lowlights, her bright blue eyes framed by perfectly done eyeliner. her outfit consisted of a red blouse that was tied in a knot and slightly unbuttoned, black short shorts, and thigh-high black heels. you could see her belly button piercing which was a small ruby gemstone.

"you aren't allowed to call dream that. it's disrespectful" she crossed her arms and wore a smirk on her face as she looked at clay

"but he as" I try to defend myself 

"no, stop making excuses" she retaliated I saw nick bite his lip and I felt his muscles tense I no longer cared about the cow in front of me

"nick are you okay?" I ask softly to him he looked at me and I felt his muscles relax and he smiled st me 

"yeah it's just her" he whispered to me

"you call them all by their names do you know how disrespectful that is, they obviously don't want us to call them their names, so why are YOU allowed" I looked at her with fire in my eyes I don't know why I was so mad at her, I think its because she made nick uncomfortable

out of the corner of my eye I saw clay about to step in. no. this is my fight, not his.

"can you shut your mouth for two seconds, you're obviously making everyone here uncomfortable, the reason I'm allowed to call them that even though we only met today is maybe because they said I should call them that, and the reason you aren't is probably because you're acting like a total bitch right now, so please take you skanky ass back to your fake friends and stop making mine feel uncomfortable," I say making direct eye contact and crossing my arms.

she goes to say something and instead squeals and walks off I sigh and look down "I'm sorry, I get really aggressive when someone bothers my friends, its why I don't really have any" I admitted "ill leave now, you probably don't want me causing more drama for you" I go to stand up and nick hand slides down my arm as I stood but as I went to turn to leave both of my hands were grabbed, I turned to look and it was dream and sapnap holding one hand each"umm guys?"

"Please don't go," dream said pleadingly

"That was amazing" George piped up

"you said you have no friends, what about we talked about, I thought I was your friend?" sapnap said confused

"I know, I honestly would love to have you as friends" I admitted

"Then why don't we become friends?" George offered I smiled at them and sat back down

"I would love too" I said, Nick's arm moving around my waist rather than on my shoulders.

This was going to be fun.

(2820 words)


	3. WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAPPEN IN HALLWAYS

As I went to the first period with George it seemed like he was kind of nervous, I mean I don't see why I'm not threatening, but he didn't say anything before school when I stood up for myself, maybe he found it rude!?

"I'm sorry if I came across as rude earlier, I didn't mean to make anyone uncomfortable or hurt anyone" I apologized to him as we walked in the classroom

"are you kidding me?! that was amazing!" he said practically shouting "sit with me?" he asked and I nodded and followed him happy I didn't do anything wrong

"Does that mean I can be your friend too? you didn't say anything earlier" I asked sitting down at the back of class next to him 

"yeah I would love to be" he turned and smiled at me I chuckled lightly to myself and for the rest of the lesson, we passed notes back and forth smiling at the conversation we had I ended up getting out my school planner and showing him the lessons I had. As he studied it carefully he said something that I wasn't really expecting "pass me three highlighters?" he looked at me and smiled sweetly, I did as he asked passing him a green, blue and orange highlighter he smiled at my colour choice and I was confused for a second but shook it off, he took the cap off of the blue highlighter and drew a line down some of the lessons, he did the same with the other highlighters and sometimes they overlapped.

"what are you doing?" I asked him as he drew a line of each on the side of the box that contained my timetable

"these are the lesson me clay and sapnap are in" he responded going in his bag and pulling out a pack of glitter gel pens and pulled out a blue, green and orange and writing Clay, Nick and George in the highlighted line with the corresponding colour "I'm able, nick is orange and Clay is green" he smiled and gave it back, I looked over it and it seemed like I was always in a lesson with at least one of them except, Thursday second period and Friday fourth for my option of art.

"Wait, we all take IT? Clay takes Catering?!" I asked loud enough to make the teacher stop explaining how an oxbow lake is formed he smiles down at the desk as everyone turns to look at us and I just copy his action blushing furiously 

When they all turned back to the teacher he just whispered "uhh yeah, Nick takes Computer Science and Music, Clay takes Spanish and Catering, I take Economics, Home Economics and we all take IT as well" he explains as I slowly nod, taking information in. 

the bell rings signalling break time and George and I pack up and as we exit the classroom we spot Nick and Clay waiting for us, next to them a girl was talking to Nick, her hair was long brown and her figure was perfect, large breasts, small waist, big ass which her hair reached accentuating it further, tight black leather skirt and white translucent blouse letting her black bra be semi-visible. I looked her up and down and sighed, he would never like me when he has girls hanging off of him all the time that look like that. I once again found myself hugging my stomach self consciously. 

George walked directly to them and pretended like she didn't exist, she must be a friend of theirs, I don't wanna disturb anything, so I walk to the bathroom and the moment I turned to leave I heard Nick shout at me "y/n where are you going, aren't you coming to sit with us?" the girl turned to see who he was shouting at and once she saw me she looked at me she sighed lightly like she had nothing to worry about I nodded and headed towards them slumping into my arms at the way she looked st me. Nick walked and met me halfway, he enveloped me in a hug which I did not see coming "will you do me a favour?" he whispered I hummed still noticing that the girl was sharing at us shooting daggers at me with her eyes.

"pretend to be my girlfriend? I really wanna get rid of her" I smiled softly and fireworks were going off in my head I hummed once more and we let go and he kissed my cheek,' i guess were taking this that far huh, okay two can play at that game' and we walked over.

once we got there nick introduced us "Y/N this is, what was your name again?" he asked I heard Clay and George snigger behind us and I held back a smile 

"Vanessa. charmed." she put her hand out for me to shake I reluctantly do the same

"So? why were you talking to my boyfriend again?" I ask crossing my arms and staring her down

"you came this morning, just because you were smart enough to pass the entrance exam doesn't mean that one of the sexiest boys in school is automatically yours" she put her hands on her hips

"no, you're right it doesn't but when said person comes up to you and asks you to date him, then you say yes I'm pretty sure that makes it official even if I'm new." I clap back looking her up and down, shifting my weight to more in front of Sapnap.

"I think you're making it up, you're just jealous he was talking to me" she argued

I smile a little whilst trying not to laugh at her accusation "honey if I was lying why would he let me do this" I was getting sick of her bullshit and I did the first thing that came to mind.

I pulled Nick in by the hoodie and gently placed my lips on his, he stood still for a second before wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me back softly. I placed my other hand on his neck it only lasted a few seconds before we broke apart and nick buried his head in my neck, probably out of embarrassment. The girl stood there in shock as she saw the scene unfold in front of her, she stomped, turned around and walked away. once she was out of sight I apologised profusely. "I'm so so so so sorry, I just I didn't know what to do! I just wanted to stop her ahh, please don't think I'm weird!" I explain

they all laugh quietly and pat my shoulder in pity "if anything were sorry you have to date him, speaking of when did that happen" Clay asks us and George nods along

"oh uh about that, I chuckle embarrassed, we aren't actually dating" I explain

"then what did we just watch?" George asks me

"Nick asked me if I would pretend to be his girlfriend so she would leave him alone, then kissed my cheek, which is why I kissed him."

"oh yeah about that, Sapnap?" George turns to Nick

"How was your first kiss ever?" George teases. I freeze, I just took his first kiss

"wait I didn't know, I'm so sorry. please I didn't mean to take it" I turned to Nick who only just came out of my neck

"It was good, like really good umm thanks" he spoke to George but turned towards me when he said thanks. I flushed up instantly

"uhh yeah, no problem" I rush out "I feel like we should go now" I suggest they all nod and we head out but as we are going to enter the cafeteria the bell went signifying that we had period three. "FUCK ME" I exclaim

"I mean if you're offering sweet cheeks" I heard a voice behind me and before I was able to turn I felt somebody slap my ass, I instantly turned quicker.

"did you just spank me?" I barely whispered starting him down as I walked towards him slowly and clenched my fist ready to punch him

"uhh no, I don't know what you're talking about I'm sorry" I was about to punch him when I felt someone pull me into a hug from behind, the familiar scent of Nick rushing through my senses, I saw the guy smile smugly and before I tried to get out of his grip so I could punch him, I saw Clay and George walk towards him and before he could do anything Clays fist was connecting with his face and his body with the ground. both I and Nick were shocked, George whispered something too the guy and dream smiled, once they were walking towards us the guy ran to lesson and we were left alone in the hallway.

before I knew it I felt tears rolling down my face and I would have collapsed if it wasn't for nick catching me, dream and George ran to us and asked what's wrong? " he touched me, he, he touched me" I cried and turned into Nicks hoodie once again to cry

"why does this feel familiar?" Nick asked sarcastically as his arms tighten around me after a moment or two I notice that Clay and George have joined the hug and I stop crying and nuzzle into the warmth of the boys, enjoying the smell they all emitted, the mixture smelt like cinnamon, men's cologne and vanilla.

we eventually let go when we heard a bell. we all looked confused, "how long were we out here!?" Nick exclaimed,

"it felt like seconds!!" George shouted back whilst I checked my phone 

"guys?" I said cautiously

"what, how long has it been?" Clay asked 

"50 minutes" I laugh

we all broke out into laughter with Clay imitating a tea kettle and George sat on the floor struggling to breathe. a couple more seconds go by and we decide we should go to lesson. 3rd period, catering with Clay. He takes my hand and pulls me after we say bye to the boys.

we hold hands all the way to catering and when I go to let go before we enter the room he looks at me and pouts, I couldn't say no to that so I sigh and leave him to hold my hand "follow my lead" he says and I nod before entering

"ahh, where were we because you're late" the teacher says looking directly at us

"you see miss, y/n is new and she needed help finding her next lesson and me being head boy, I felt responsible for her getting to class on time, so I asked her if she needed help and when she replied that she did, it turned out she was in this class" Dream explained perfectly and I just nodded along

"Okay well, go put on your aprons I guess... were baking today, anything you want, I need to get rid of this food as we're breaking up for half term on Friday so I have three days to get rid of these spare ingredients, also since you seem to know each other a little" she looks at our intertwined hands with the rest of the class "you can sit together"

I put my apron on and before I get to it Clay ties the back and I giggle as I tie up my hair "thank you" I smile 

"anytime" he winks at me and I walk to his seat, following him and washing our hands

"so head boy? " I ask

"yeah I was nominated by the group, they thought it was funny and its basically a popularity contest so I won" he explains

"oh cool, so what are you making?" I ask him as we walk to our designated counter

"something called 'floating islands' it's just Marange on crème anglaise" he said trying to show off I shook my head, my competitiveness at something I'm good at going through the roof "what about you?"

"oh, I was gonna just do some basic cookies but, I might do something else," I say to Clay, "miss? how long do we have?"I look in her direction

"it's a double lesson so you have two hours, but lunch is in 45 minutes and you have thirty minutes for lunch so use your time wisely" she responds before quickly lighting the oven for a student who couldn't do it

"well, I guess I know what I'm making then, and I might be short on time so better get cooking and hope she has everything" I leave clay to wonder what I'm making and I smiled smugly as I went into the ingredients cupboard

I looked around and found exactly what I need full-fat milk, 3 large eggs, vanilla essence and sugar, I put them in a silver bowl to hold them before I head to the counter knowing Clay was watching me I decided to show off a little so in a spinning motion I put the bowl on the counter and heading to the back to get my equipment, I picked up four ramekins, a skillet, a saucepan, a jug and a fine sieve. I head back to the counter and notice that dream hasn't stopped staring and now has a faint blush on his cheeks. "go get your stuff and stop watching me" I giggle 

"fine" he groans then comes in close whilst I was putting my counter in order and whispers "but I was enjoying the show" and I flushed a bright red before hitting hin with the object I had in my hand and out of everything to hit him with, it was the sieve. he laughs and goes to get his ingredients, I quickly put my headphones and listened to my playlist, completely blocking everyone out as I press shuffle siren head by corpse and chills came on.

I pour 70g of sugar in the saucepan with 50ml of water and made sure it was all covered, I placed the pan over medium heat and left it to do it whilst I coated the ramekins in a thin layer of olive oil I stole from the counter next to me who was making what seemed to be banana bread. 

I returned it as Dream came back with his ingredients and got to work, I checked on the colour of my sauce and it was the perfect colour, without stirring I poured a thin layer in the bottom of the ramekin and I was about to put the pan in the sink when dream asked to use it, I gave it to him as he also must be making a caramel sauce. I went back to my station and poured 400ml of milk into a jug and put it in the microwave for a minute and proceeded to crack the eggs into the bowel I used to carry mu ingredients along with 60 grams of sugar I heard the microwave go off so whilst I was at the back I got a whisk as I had forgotten to get one, I made sure the milk was to the right temperature and it was if not a little too hot so I went back to the station and letting the milk cool a little I grabbed the skillet and put a little bit of water in the bottom and put it on heat, I poured in the milk in the egg and sugar mixture small segments wisking and rocking my body to the beat of Buss down by aitch, he was a secret guilty pleasure of mine, after everyone. after all the milk was incorporated I put the strainer over the jug and strained the mixture from the bowl to the jug and poured it evenly between the ramekins on top of the cooled caramel and grabbing a lid and tea towel before bringing the water to a boil, turning the heat down to a simmer and placing the ramekins in the hot water, covering with the lid and the tea towel under the lid to catch condensation. I put an alarm on my phone for 5 minutes and cleaned up my dishes at the sink I shared with clay. I got a little too carried away with my music as I ended up humming and rocking my hips and head to the song. once i was halfway through doing the dishes when my timer went off i quickly turned around to find Clay staring at me leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, his bottom lip in between his teeth and blush on his face, i slowly turn the heat off and set another timer for 15 minutes before returning to do the dishes

i had washed, dried and put the dishes away when the timer went off, grabbing oven gloves and a baking tray i start taking the ramekins out and onto the baking tray ready to put in the fridge for an hour, i let them get to room temperature before miss called out "15 minutes till lunch guys" i smile at myself and put them in the fridge before putting a timer on for an hour i sighed when i put them in the fridge and got an overwhelming surge of happiness and energy

i skipped to dream and sat on the counter and when he came up to me i wrapped my arms around his neck and started singing 

"way up, way up we go, been up and down that road, way up, way up, oh no, we gon burn the whole house down, watch me stand in the line, you're only serving lies, you've got something to hide we gon burn the whole house downwe gon burn the whole house down" and just smiles at me and holds my waist until I finish

once I finish he pulls my earphones out and I hear everyone clap I only just notice that everyone was listening and I flush and bury my head in clays hoodie whilst he whispers in my ear "youre so cute, and really good" he kisses the top of my head and we hear the bell go signifying lunch, I was about to get up but dream picked me up and slung me over his shoulder

"Clay! put my down oh my god, you're gonna drop me" I squeal gripping onto his hoodie for support

"Nah I'm good, I'm showing the world you're off-limits" he replied and I just sigh before laughing as he carries me down the stairs and into the cafeteria I must have been too quiet as he pretended to drop me and I ended up shouting at him

"CLAY!" the room went silent "if you fucking drop me you're a dead man walking" the only noises heard was laughing from sapnap, George and a few other students with dreams wheezing. we eventually made it to the table and he put me down on the bench and once I flipped my hair out of my face I sat down and felt the blood drain from my head. I sat down and leaned on George and closed my eyes

"you okay?" he asked as the other two were talking about something, but I couldn't hear them

"yeah I'm fine just letting the blood go to the rest of my body" I giggled and watched Clay and Nick stand up "where are you going?" I ask them

"well its lunchtime soooo lunch?" Nick responded "you two love birds wanna come"

"lovebirds?" I asked

"yeah shes kissed both of you shes never kissed me if anything one of you are closer to lovebirds than me," George said

I thought it for a little bit and then kissed his cheek "there, now I've kissed all of you, god that makes me sound like a slut" I giggled and stood up pulling George with me "to lunch" 

After we finished eating, someone came up to us and asked a question "um, what's happening between you guys?" she asked,

"what do you mean?" Sapnap replied 

"like I heard y/n kissed sapnap and claimed to be his girlfriend this morning, but I heard from Emily, that dream and y/n were acting like a couple in catering and we all saw how they entered. then we just saw y/n kiss George on the cheek and you wouldn't do that if you were just friends and dating someone else, so whats going on?" she explained

"I am dating y/n," Nick said, "I'm just not jealous when it comes to these two because I know nothings going on, they're just touchy that's all, now if you don't mind we are trying to have a nice lunch, please?" he asked politely she nodded and walked away after apologizing "sorry, I hope it's alright with you, I just don't like being talked to by fifty girls every day"

"I'm fine with it" I smile 

the bell signifying lunch was over rang and everyone started getting their stuff and saying bye "you ready for me to own your ass with my bake?" I asked to dream

"please bitch in making meringue you know how hard that is?" he Braggs as we walk to lesson

"wait till you taste what I made, you are gonna wanna marry me" I laugh as he bumps my shoulder with his. "by the way I saw you made caramel, did you use it all?"

"no, why did you want it?" he responds as we walk in the classroom

"yes please, they still have another like" I check my phone "15 minutes-ish left so I'm gonna make whipped cream and a little hard caramel decoration" I smile and put my earphones back in and club poor starts playing maybe a bit too loud 

I grab double cream and icing sugar from the cupboard and a bowel, electric mixer and a sheet of baking paper from the back and get to work, once again vibing to a song, softly singing the chorus "Man, she said she want drinks sorry baby, but that shit kinda pricey, I'm not paying 20 for a shot, now, I know that sound cheap, but that's how I stay icy" I completely forget that I'm in a classroom and I start shaking my butt to the rhythm of the song

I put dreams extra caramel that was still malleable due to the pan still being hot and made cute little heart shapes on the baking paper before pouring the double cream and two tablespoons of icing sugar into a bowl, mixing it by hand before turning the mixer on as I didn't want to get the powder everywhere, I eventually managed to get stiff peaks, the song changing a few times and my kind of dancing to the beat I put the cream in a piping bag with a closed star nozzle and tied off the end.

I was humming photograph by ed Sheeran when my timer went off and I verbally squealed and skipped to the fridge, checked the temperature and put them on top of the counter. I got four small plates that were the perfect size of the ramekins and then sloped upwards a little.

I put a plate over the ramekin and flipped them over, tapping the top a few times and spinning around once I tapped dream, took out one earphone and brought him over to see the thing I made

"be prepared to be amazed" I said nervously, I took a deep breath and slowly pulled the ramakin away from the dessert and cheered very loudly when it came off perfectly and a little bit of the sauce was now at the bottom whilst some sat on top of the dessert, I placed a little blob of cream and a caramel heart on top before handing to dream, "I want you to taste it first" I asked

he nodded and I took my earphones out to hear him, as he went to get a spoon I finished plating the other three

as soon as he got back he had his spoon in the dish, and then the spoon was in his mouth.

he moaned.

like actually moaned, it was kinda hot though...

but he did stop the class in its tracks as everyone wanted some so I let them share one, one was for sapnap and George and the other for my dads when I get home tonight when dream finished his I was the first to taste it and I really liked it, I made him promise to make it for me one day.

"We both made amazing stuff and it was amazing truce?" I said to him and he shook my hand as we said our goodbyes as I headed to English with Nick

I gave him a hug when I saw him and we went inside, we sat together at the back and we talked most of the lesson, just getting to know each other.

when the lesson was over the bell went for the end of the day and we packed our stuff as we were heading downstairs we met up with George and then Clay later on. as we walked outside to start heading home, we all exchanged numbers and addresses and I was added into a GC with the three of them. "you know... I met you today, and it feels like I've known you guys all my life, I mean I've already kissed you all and apparently I'm dating Nick so" we all laughed

"ill see you guys tomorrow okay" I say as we group hug again

as I was walking away George shouted after me "by the way! I like your creeper hoodie" I laughed 

"thanks" I waved and skipped to the car got in and went home

(4273 Words)


	4. The Discord Decision

"I really like her guys"

I was on a discord call with Clay and George talking about random topics whilst we were working on our private server for when we were bored. The topic of y/n came up and we were saying what we thought of her.

"ooh does likkle Sappi Nappi have a cwush on Y/N" dream said in a baby voice obviously taking the piss out of me

"I mean maybe, she makes me feel things I've never felt" I admitted quietly.

\- complete silence-

shit did I overstep?

"well fuck" dream sighs loudly

"what?" George asks him in a laugh "did you miss the water and now the lava pool is obsidian?"

"no, it's just, I also think I have a thing for y/n, even though its been a day, she just brings out a side of me I've never seen before, I mean I punched someone today" dream says sounding defeated

"well if it makes you feel any better I think I like her too" George joins in

"fuck" me and dream say at the same time

"oof" George laughs

"so what do we do?" I ask them "I wanna date her but I don't wanna date her because of how you guys feel" I sighed, spinning on my chair waiting for the other two to sleep so we can skip to day time

"I mean I feel the same" George replies

"yeah same" dream agrees

there was a solid minute of silence, with only the sounds of blocks breaking

"I mean I just had an idea, but I don't know how you guys will react" dream suddenly says

"Jesus fucking christ!" George shouts "you scared the shit out of me" 

we all laugh at George as he calms down, I start putting finishing touches on my house and wait for dream to say his idea, but he doesn't "sooo, what was your idea?" I prompt him

"umm, what if we all date her?" he blurts out

what? did he just say what I thought he said

"I mean it would solve the problem of wanting to date her but not wanting to hurt each other" he adds

"Yeah, your right but how would that work?" I question

"I'm sorry what? all date her!?" George asks

"yeah there's this thing called polyamoury, it basically where more than two people are in a romantic relationship with each other with consent from all people in the relationship" Dream explains 

"oh, cool," I say actually kind of interested

"I mean it would solve our problem" George relates

"Yeah it would" I respond

"honestly I'm down" dream states

"Yeah, so am I" I agree

"it actually sounds kind of cool" George adds

"YES!" Dream shouts

we all giggle"so does that mean we're all gonna ask her out?" George asks

"I think so yeah" I reply

"so when should we do it?" Dream asks

"umm, how about now?" I suggest

"uhh sure why not, I'm down," George says

"yeah sure" dream responds

"We should get her on the GC and then lead up to it, then all send 'will you go out with us?' at the same time" I suggest again

they all agreed and we got on our phones 

DREAM TEAM BABYYY

sapling  
hey y/n

gogy  
y/n we need to talk to you

piss baby  
yy/nn!

Y/N  
hello?

sapling  
so we've been thinking

piss baby  
yes we have

gogy  
we sure have

Y/N  
have I done something?

piss baby  
why as a matter of fact you have

sapling  
you've done it to all of us

gogy  
because we all like you

Y/N  
what?

piss baby  
that's why...

sapling  
we need to ask something 

gogy  
that we do

sapling  
will you go out with us?

gogy  
will you go out with us

piss baby  
will you go out with us

Y/N  
what. is. happening?  
how did you know I liked all of you?!

piss baby  
we didn't but that makes it easier

sapling  
so? will you date all three of us?

Y/N  
ARE YOU MENTAL?

gogy  
uhhhh

Y/N  
who would say no??  
of course, I will!

sapling  
FUCKING HELL, YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK

piss baby  
DONT DO THAT

gogy  
I was gonna cry y/n wow

Y/N  
sorryyy! but does that mean I have three boyfriends now?

piss baby  
yep!

sapling  
and you are our girlfriend

gogy  
I mean I knew we shared most things but this is just ott, who would've thought we'd all have a crush on the same girl within a day I'm dying

Y/N  
lol

sapling  
lmao

piss baby  
hahaha

Y/N  
well its Wednesday so family game night, I have to go. ill see you tmmrw xx byee

piss baby  
see ya tmrrw babe x

gogy  
bye princess x

sapling  
go crush it baby girl xx

"I can't believe it oh my god" I shouted

"well-done boys mission accomplished," dream said

"well boys I think that's enough excitement for one day I'm off to bed," George says yawning

"night George, ima head to sleep too" dream complies

"uhh sure why not let's all go bed haha" I agree

"night, see you tomorrow" dream yawns

"ooh, tomorrows gonna be fun" George laughs probably still riding out the happiness

"let's not tell anyone and then act like a couple and kiss her in front of people when the others aren't there so it makes it look like shes cheating on me, I feel like that's payback for the bullshit we had to endure yesterday" i giggle

"Yeah that sounds reasonable," dream says "goodnight" he leaves the channel and probably goes to sleep

"George, you down?" I ask

"yeah yeah yeah, um see you later, night" he replies drowsily

"night" we both exit the channel and go to bed

George was right tomorrow is gonna be fun


	5. Cheating

'i can't believe what happened oh my god I'm dating the whole dream team...'

that's all that was going through my head as I was getting changed that morning, I slid on my sapnap fire shirt and paired it with black skinny jeans and black and white checkered vans. 

i ate my breakfast and walked out the door seeing my dads were at work i headed to school with music blasting through my earphones. once i reached school i walked in and immediately greeting me was George. "hi y/n" he says bumping into me i smile and take my earphones out

"hi George, how was your morning?" i asked him as we started walking towards the cafeteria where i presume the rest of the group was

"yeah its good, better now youre here" he smiled as he walked towards the boys leaving me in a flushed state. i caught up to him and we sat down. after we say hello i brought up something that has been on my mind all night

"um, can i ask something real quick?" they all noded "do you want people knowing were dating its cool if you dont or if you do but if you do am i allowed to pda or do you not like that and wat if-" i was cut out of my rambling by nick turning my head towards him and kissing me

"im fine with it" nick whispers as he winks at me

"i am too" George affirms

"i want you to" clay added, this caused us to all burst out laughing before the bell rang signifying period one, we had IT so we all headed up there together and i sat at the back sapnap on my right and dream on my left, George was next to dream, as we continued with the lesson, i felt a hand on my left thigh so i look over to dream who was typing with one hand and his eyes focused on the screen, i shook it off and continued to type my project plan up.

a few minutes go by and i feel clays hand slide up my thigh so i glance at him and around the room, sapnap seemed to notice and asked if i was okay i nodded and just glanced down, this caused him to smirk and copy dreams actions. they both started massaging the top and inside of my thigh and my face was flushed along with my mnd. i couldnt think i couldnt move i just let out a quiet whimpwer that only sapnap and dream heard as everyone else was wearing headphones. i starting pushing myself down onto the chair and my fingers digging into the table. thier hands started getting rougher and sqeezing harder. its like they knew my thighs were sensitive or something. my breath was heavy and my thighs were pressed together and i could hear them both chuckle quietly at me.

"please" i whispered just barely audiuble.

"please what baby?" dream smiled

"i dont know, just please" i breathed 

clay glanced at sapnap who smirked and raised his eyebrows

and with that clay smirked and his fingers trailed further up and brushed against the middle of my jeans causing me to gasp i heard them chuckle again before clay whispered "needy girl, but not yet okay" before both him and sapnap removed their hands fro me and returned to their work ike nothing ever happened. i huffed and i tried to get on with my work but after 5 minutes i realized it was useless, my mind was everywhere. i tried to calm myself down and put my head on the desk to take a nap. when i awoke to the sound of the bell I find myself on sapnaps hoodie.   
"You look cute when you're just waking up" I heard nick say   
"Fuck you. I'm keeping this" I say as I pull the nick scented item on me. The goodie swallowed me and reached my mid thigh, my arms fitted okay though. I looked around and the last person had left the classroom "it's break right" I got a nod from sapnap as he handed me my bag

"Babe?" I hear dream ask me  
"Yeah" I turn around and face him  
"Can you come with me to pick something up from the office" he asked me, I nodded and followed him out as the other two stayed inside the classroom we were walking and when we turned a corner I found myself pinned against the wall and dream  
"No please I've just recovered" I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck  
"Nothing bad I just want a kiss, nick gets them all the time. I'm starting to think you have a favourite" he teased.  
I slammed my lips against his and the kiss was slow and gentle but with the blazing inferno beneath

"Oh my god!" I heard a voice squeal. I sighed and broke the kiss looking towards a familiar looking girl, Vanessa was it? "You're cheating on Sapnap! I'm gonna tell him!" And before I could answer she ran down the halls presumably to tell Nick.   
"This is awkward but I kinda wanna go watch" we both agreed and walked down the halls and into the cafeteria we came up on the conversation

"Y/n is cheating on me" nick smiled  
"I saw her forcing herself on dream" she exclaimed  
"Excuse me that is not what happened" clay cut in before I could   
"I just wanted to kiss my girlfriend geez" dream said pulling us to sit down   
"But that's the thing she's sapnaps girlfriend! She's two timing you" she said and looked proud of herself  
I started laughing  
"See she knows I'm right" she boasted  
"Y/n baby why would you do this to me?" Sapnap asks  
I can't control my laughter and I start crying and choking.   
This causes them to all giggle  
"She's dating me" clay said  
"She's also dating me" sapnap added before putting a forkfull of pasta in his mouth  
"And me" George pipes in not even looking up from his phone  
"And the funny thing is they all asked me together" I smiled looking at the three boys admirably

"What?" The girl asked disbelievingly

I took a deep breath and looked at her "I'm dating George, Nick and Clay" I smile

She stood there for a minute or two before angrily walking off giving a little huff of annoyment. 

The bell rang 15 minutes later and we put our trash in the bin before we headed our separate ways.

On my way to art I realize this is my first class without Nick, Clay or George, AND EVERYONE JUST FOUND OUT IM DATING ALL THREE MEN THEY COULDN'T GET!

The panic was already setting in as I entered the room. Eyes turned to me and the quiet chatter could now easily be mistaken for silence. I sat at the table in the back whilst the teacher got everyone's attention. The assignment was to make a collage of the people you love and hold dear. She said we can either start now, or if we needed more time we could use whatever supplies we found in the room. 

I decide to take some time to plan it and make it later so I got a simple pencil, paper and watercolor pallette. I started drawing the first thing that came into my head, I zoned out as I drew dream with sapnap to the right and George to the left, I finished it of with a gradient going from the left to right with the colours blue to green to orange changing with the person 

I had zoned back in and whilst I was waiting for it to dry I smiled and stretched. I saw people looking at me and then back to their friend group when I looked at them they quickly turned and giggled. I frowned and hugged my body protectively looking down.

I felt a presence and looked up I instantly regretted my decision as the same girl who told sapnap I was cheating.  
"Y/N you're such a slut, dating three people at once. How could you be such a whore? Isn't one enough you selfish bitch" she said loud enough for me and the back four tables to hear. The front of the class and the teacher was still oblivious. 

I was about to defend myself when someone jumped in for me  
"Hey y/n right?" A boy around my hight, brown fluffy hair and brown eyes asked me I just nodded  
"Cool" he looked to Vanessa "what was it again? Veronica? I don't care either way. What gives you the right to talk to her like that" she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

I smiled slightly and he put his hand out to me completely ignoring she was there "I'm toby but because I'm associated with your boyfriends the people here call me tubbo" I took his hand to shake it before a buzzing went off in my pocket 

💙Gogy💙  
Hey, um can you meet me in the music room?

Me  
Yeah, why?

💙Gogy💙  
It's a suprise x

"I have to go, George wants me" I stand up and walk out of the room, after telling miss I needed to go to the bathroom Toby also told me the music room was opposite the art room so I headed in, the lights were off and blinds down "George?" I ask quietly

"I'm here" I feel a hand on my shoulder, I read and turn to him. As my eyes adjust I can see a little now, his soft smile looking down at me, I hug him and bury my head in his chest taking in the smell of marshmallows.

"Why did you want to meet me?" I ask turning my head to speak clearer

"I want you" he whispers "just a little please?" 

"Yeah, but what do you mean?" I ask pulling away so I can see his face he looks down before returning to my eyes

"You didn't think I noticed what happened today in IT but I did, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it and the whole thing with dream at break, I guess I just wanted something too" he admits I smile at him

"Well that's good because I want you too" I said smiling at him 

"Y/n?" I hum in response"can I kiss you?" I feel his fingers ghost my chin as he waits for my answer. Unable to speak in fear of ruining the mood I nod and let him pull me closer

His lips softly touched mine, before he pulled away slightly but he was anything but gentle when h attacked me again, before I knew it I was once again against the wall his right hand pinning mine above my head, his left hand holding my chin and his thigh in-between mine. Our lips crashed together roughly and repeatedly.  
His mouth trailed down past my neck and started sucking on my collar bone leaving a purple mark in its wake. I let out a soft moan and I start pushing myself on his thigh, he just smiled against my skin and his hand left my chin and placed his hand on my throat applying just enough pressure that it felt good I suddenly heard his voice next to my ear "good girl, keep your arms up or I'll punish you, do you understand?" I nod and let out a strangled moan as his right hand trailed from my wrists to my chest. His had slipped under my shirt and starting playing with my breasts over the bra. 

"George please" I moaned softly "feels good" I breathe out

I hear him laugh as he reconnects our lips once more before all connection was broken, I fall on the floor mainly from lack of support but also from my knees going weak.  
"Look so pretty for me baby" he cooed.  
I blushed madly before recollecting myself and shaking my head, "you all love teasing me don't you" I laugh he nodded  
"You're especially cute when you're flustered" he admits "we all think so"  
I blush and we walk out the music room after he helps me regain composure, what was the deal with everyone, the bell went and we went to the next lesson which I had with Nick. English.

I arrived and I looked around for the dirty blonde headed nerd, I saw him at the back of the room at a desk for two his hand being the only thing keeping him from his face slamming into the table with his stuff occupying the seat next to him, I walk over and he sees me and smiles whilst jumping to move the seemingly light bag and zip up hoodie. 

"Hey babydoll" he yawned so it came out a bit louder than he wanted, this caused some girls to sigh or huff and some others to turn briefly before returning the way they were. "Shit sorry" he giggled as I sat down 

"No worries, babydoll" I quipped and winked before the lesson started. The teacher was banging on about how lady Macbeth was a dyson character or something, I wasn't paying attention, I couldn't get what just happened between me and George and I ended up replaying it in my head, my hands holding my chin up and a pen tracing my lips and occasionally slipping between them softly biting down then using the pen to push my bottom lip to replace it, catching it in my teeth as memories turned into fantasies.

My thighs pushed together as my thoughts became more and more unsuitable for younger audiences. Just as it was getting to the best bit I heard a husky voice whisper something along the lines of "you keep looking like that and I will not hesitate to fuck you right here" my eyes looked at the person next to me and a wave came over me, I felt my face flush and my pupils were blown wide, he was staring at my lips only now noticing how heavy my breathing was  
I shook my head and apologized. He just smiled and asked lowly "wanna tell me what got you all hot and flustered" I smile and contemplate telling him

"

You're all just teasing me a lot and my brain wants more" I explain "you know what you and clay did this morning in IT then he pushes me up against a wall and just kisses me for god knows how long then George.. oh god George" I bite my lip and sigh

"George? What could he do to make you this flustered?" Nick asked seeming a little confused "he's an innocent bean"  
I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Then I realized we were still in lesson and it was quiet. Shit.  
"Mind telling us what's so funny? I certainly hope you're not laughing at the scene we're discussing" The teacher said her hands on her hips I read the whiteboard behind her and quickly realized we were discussing the part where Macbeth has Macduffs family slaughtered. I gulped

"I apologize ma'am I just read a few lines of the text and saw 'what you egg' and that made me giggle for some reason" I explain

"He's not that innocent you know" I made sure nobody was looking at us and I showed him my abused collarbone 

"We all do that?" Nick justified

"You all don't pin me against a wall with my hands above my head, go all dominant and tell me to keep them there or face a punishment then choke me all whilst making me grind down on his knee" I start biting the pen again thinking about it

"Damn, you're a kinky little girl aren't you, and I see George has a Dom side hmm well two can play at that game" nick said to himself as I sighed in fondness

Not even ten minutes later I feel Nick's hand on my thigh and I smile and move closer to him as he squeezes it softly and moves up painfully slow so it's above my waist line and before I could question his hand was in my pants and rubbing my panties making them even more soaked I bit my lip and looked to the front as I tried to stay quiet "stay quiet for daddy little slut don't want the whole class to know how much of a whore you are for my hand do we?" He teased as he started rubbing circles on my clit and I grabbed his wrist pushing it harder on me and my other hand was in my mouth as I bit down as to not make noise as I felt him speed up I felt myself edge closer and closer to the edge my nails dug into his wrist and as almost as if nothing happened he removed his hand and I audibly whimpered as I looked as him removing my fist from my mouth.  
He smirked and carried on like nothing happened reaching down and unzipping his bag to retrieve a notepad.  
I just glared at him and resumed my position of my head rested on my hand whilst pretending to pay attention. Honestly is you asked my what that lesson was about I couldn't tell you. 20 minutes go by and the bell goes for lunch and I'm still pissed at nick.  
He glances at me and mouths 'stay' to me. I shake my head in amusement and stay seated as everyone else was packing up.

I watch nick start to put his things away and I copy him but as he picks his bag up what looked like a forest of paper work of books and loose sheets of paper or worksheets tumbled out onto the floor

"Y/n help sapnap pick up his belongings, I'm trusting you too to be sensible, class you are dismissed I need to go to monitor the younger years lock up when you're done" she said as she threw the keys to me and I caught them as I watched everyone leave we were suddenly the only ones in the room

"Lock the door" nick growled from behind me I jumped and went to lock the door  
Nick rapidly shoved everything into his bag and zipped it up. "Good girl now, come sit and let me fix your little situation" he smiled

I could challenge Jessie Owens if I ran as fast as I did to get to him. "Eager aren't we?" He chuckled darkly I just nodded patheticly as I sat on the table practically begging to be fucked  
His lips connected to mine and I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck and moaned softly. One of his hands reached under my shirt and started playing with my breasts and the other found my hair, roughly pulling it making me look up and his lips left mine and attacked my neck and collarbone, I moaned whorishly and felt his hand slip under my sports bra as he made a dark mark on my collarbone right next to Georges. He removed his ands and lips as he admired his work, I looked at him and I felt a rush of emotion. I kissed his cheek softly he just looks at me and kisses me sweetly before turning the kiss heated again.

When he pulled away I whimpered again "such a needy slut" he growled and I just nodded and pulled his hand to my mouth before putting a finger in my mouth, I made eye contact with him as a sucked softly on his index finger coating it in a thin layer of saliva before letting it letting it slip from my mouth softly kissing the tip as i held it in my hands I saw him gulp and his pupils blown wide

"Please daddy, I need you" I whisper still maintaining eye contact, it looked like it triggered something in him as he snapped into action and pulled my jeans off so that they were at my knees and my panties followed suit, his thumb slowly stroked my clit and his two fingers entered my soaking pussy. He curled them up and down before pumping them in and out of me  
I bit into his shoulder and all I heard was him praising me and degrading me.   
"Look so good for daddy in his merch baby"  
"Such a dirty whore, getting off in school"  
I couldn't help but scream into his shirt when he finger fucked me until I came. When he pulled them out a few seconds after letting me ride my high he pulled his fingers out and spread them seeing the string appear connecting the two fingers, he popped them into his mouth and sucked them clean

"That was, I think the sexiest thing I've ever seen you do" I admitted as I swallowed hard

He smirked "well you need to be cleaned up right" I looked confused before he got on his knees and spread my thighs pushing my jeans to my ankles. He slowly started kitten licking my cunt making me moan quietly and place my hands in his hair as he cleaned me up. Once I was clean I thought he might stop but boy was I wrong.

He continued to eat me out as my moans got gradually louder and my grip got tighter in his hair. "Fuck daddy gonna c-cum" I warned as he started sucking on my clit. Once I came for the second time he cleaned me up careful not to get carried away again.

Once we tidied ourselves up we exited the room and found clay and George eating lunch

"No, I mean nothing could taste better than this noth.. sap come taste this and tell dream it's best tasting thing on this planet" George said

Nick took a bite of his cookie and after chewing for a second and swallowing he came to a conclusion "that's a great cookie but I know something that tastes better" he smirked I looked at him as dream started taking a sip of his caprisun and George took another bite of this heavenly cookie

"Oh yeah like what" George spoke through cookie disbelievingly

"Y/n."

Who knew one word could cause cause caprisun and cookie to be expelled on the table and two boys to have a choking fit.


	6. Sleepover?

I quietly stared at my lap as the world fell around me, 

why.the.fuck.did.he.say.that. 

"Y/N!" I heard somebody tell

"Huh?" I looked up and blinked in suprise and saw the three boys looking at me in worry and confusion.

"Jeez you scared us. I thought you might pass out" George sighs

"Oh sorry, just mentally committing a murder" I glare at sapnap everyone giggles a little and nick rubs the back of his neck.

"Seriously though, I have to be honest." Dream says as the table gets quiet

"I can't say for George but I'm definitely jealous" he rests his hand on his face as he stares at me

"Oh yeah, I am too" George pipes up looking me dead in the eyes

“You guys should be, she makes the cutest little noises” nick teases me and i huff and hide my face i can hear them shake their heads at me.

“OH! Im so stupid, my parents are going out all weekend for a romantic getaway or something. So i have the house to myself, you guys up for a weekend at mine?” nick asks the group and i remove my hands from my face my face still flushed

“Hell yeah” dream shouts “im only coming for Storm, Lily and Mogwai, im bringing Patches she misses her friends. Is cash still at your grandmas?” 

Nick gets exited, “Yeah, cash is out. i've not seen her in ages! George, bring luca too, we’ll have a cat playdate!”

(A/N I know luca isn't here with us anymore but for the plot i must, may poopers rest in peace)

I smile at their goofiness and shake my head. How did i get so lucky, what have i done that so good that i deserve these amazing men as my boyfriends. All of them as my first ever relationship.

I watch the scene in front of me unfold as george agrees to bring luca, im guessing that, luca, patches, storm, lily and mogwai are there cats names

“y/n? You wanna come?” clay asks me 

“Oh no no no, i dont wanna impose, this is your weekend” i rush out shaking my hands in front of me

“y/n” george holds my hands from across the table “we all want you there” he says softly and the three boys nod

“Umm maybe i don't know” i look down 

“y/n.” Nick says sternly “do i have to serenade you?!” he raises his eyebrows

“You wouldn't” i deadpan looking at dream and george while they sit there with smug smiles on their faces

Before i know it he has cleared his throat and has started singing the chorus to a nineties pop song that fits perfectly with the situation “boom boom boom boom i want you in my room lets spend the night together from now until forever” 

Dream and george are completely dying in the corner and half the cafeteria has turned to look

“Boom boom boom boom i wanna go boom boom let's spend the night together together in my room”

“Okay okay okay okay, just please stop singing, people are staring!” i rush out before he can continue

“Oh good, i didn't know anymore lyrics” sapnap laughs 

“So you'll be there?” he asks

“Ill ask, and um if i'm allowed to come could i bring my cats?”i look at them and the laughter quietens

“You have a cat?” george asks and i nod

“Two, a boy called kit and a girl called nala” i pull pictures on my phone and show them “the brown one is kit and the orange is nala” 

“Kit and nala, cute names, how did you name them?” dream asks passing my phone to george

“Kit, because he's a cat and kit kat. I thought it was funny and nala was because of the lion king, she looked like a lion and she's feisty so..”

They all awe as sapnap passes me my phone back and i put it in my pocket “yeah of course you can okay so kit, nala, luca, patches, lily, storm mogwai” sapnap counts on his fingers with every name “seven cats in total” we all smile 

“So tonight we're coming with you to ask your parents because its friday so you would be coming over tomorrow and staying till monday” i nod with them and we keep talking about nothing until the bell goes.

“Do any of you know what i have?” i ask them as i stand up 

“We have catering babe” dream says as he puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me up to the room. As we get settled the teacher starts telling us what we are doing, turns out she wasn't impressed with some of our cutting skills so she is making us chop onions, potatoes and carrots to make a cottage pie. I sigh knowing my knife skills are great.

As i was slicing the onion with dream next to me looking so cute in his little apron. Some bitch has the audacity to shout “boo” down my ear causing my knife to slip and catch my finger

“OW the fuck!” i shout as blood started flowing quickly down my hand. Clay was immediately by my side

“Can i take her to the nurse?” he asks urgency in his voice, the teacher nods and we walk out of the classroom and down two flights of stairs “put your finger in your mouth, it'll slow the bleeding i did as he said and he was right

We knock on the nurses office and we get no reply so we walk in and find that we are the only ones in here, dream closes the door and i sit on the bed, finger in mouth and playing with the privacy curtain that surrounds the bed. I look back to dream and catch him staring at me, blushing, holding a box of bandages and band aids. I stood up matching him.

He walks to me, eyes fixated on my mouth. “U-uh can i um, put a thing on your uh your finger?” he stumbles and because im a tease i slowly pulled the finger out of my mouth whilst making direct eye contact. I visibly saw him shiver and i smiled as i gave him my finger to out a band aid on it. Once he did he pecked my finger and we just stared at each other for a few seconds before i found him placing a hand on my cheek, i nuzzled into the contact whining a little. This seems to send him over the edge. 

He walked me backwards and pushed me onto the bed “be a good girl and lie down” i did as he said and as he walked away from me i heard the door lock and he got something from a box. When he came back he pulled the curtain around us and shows me what he grabbed.

A bandage. 

He bound my wrists and tied them to the headboard so I couldn't move them down “tell me if you wanna stop okay” I nodded before he pulled my shirt up my arms and left it binding my arms and blocking my vision. After he did so i felt his finger on my collarbone “who did these?”

“George and Nick” he hummed before he stated sucking on a spot next to them leaving a dark purple mark

“Add me to that list” he smirked

He placed kisses from my lips to my waist unclipping my bra on the way down. I lifted my hips so he could take my jeans off. I could hear my heart pounding and feel my breath getting heavier as he took them off. Instinctively I close my legs hiding my body. “Be a good girl for daddy and open up princess” dream whispers in my ear, ‘when did he get there?!’

Wanting to please him I obeyed his command and I felt light kisses being placed on my thighs as his thumbs rubbed small circles in my waist with one hand and the other holding my thigh. I whimpered softly as he softly bites my thigh and I feel him smile against my skin.

He moves up my thigh and then nothing. I feel nothing, I get worried “clay? Are you okay?” I suddenly feel very vulnerable and open. One second I felt nothing, then in the next I felt his tongue on my clit and I arched my back off of the bed and moaned loudly as his arms wrapped around my thighs pulling me closer. I started moaning quieter as I realized we were in school. “Clay yes, oh god please” i beg

“It's daddy to you” he demands as his fingers take his place. I whimpered at the words and once again when his fingers stopped “say it.” he growled “i wanna hear you say it” i flushed and whimpered trying to get friction from the bed below me and the air surrounding us. But in response he pulled the makeshift blindfold down so it choked me slightly and held my hips down.

He stared into my eyes and i couldnt control it anymore “please daddy, please make me cum for you” i whimpered and just like that he started fingering me harder than before and licking my clit at the same time. My eyes rolled back and i arched my back off of the bed “yes, fuck daddy im gonna cum” i whined in pleasure and he started rubbing my clit with one hand and fucking me with the other i screamed in pleasure as i came on his hands. As he slowed his movements letting me ride out my high he looked up at me and smiled. When he pulled out his fingers he started sucking the juices off of them and then he licks them from my pussy and i gasp in suprise with the contact.

He stops and crawls over my body looking me dead in the eyes before opening my mouth with his thumb and spitting a combination of his saliva and my cum in my mouth and connecting us together with a kiss when we broke apart i swallowed what was in my mouth and he simply smiled and let out a soft “good girl” before untying me from the bed 

“Please” i whimpered “let me” i looked up at him my wrists still bound together 

“Let you do what princess?” he looks at me with confusion in his eyes I pawed at his thighs and rubbed across his bulge whilst looking in his eyes “ohhh” he smirks “you think you deserve it baby girl?” he asks me and i just nod pathetically “use your words” 

“Yes daddy, please can i” i ask sheepishly 

“Can you what?” he teases i huff in annoyance

“You know what.” i say embarrassed

“I know, but hearing it come out of your mouth would be so hot” he strokes the side of my face and i look at him

“Please can i put it in my mouth?” I asked him to make eye contact. He just nods before switching our places. I was now on my knees still naked and wrists bound. He undid his belt and his jeans followed suit “i cant get it out, my wrists” i mutter quietly, he just whispers something inaudible with a smile and pulls himself out of his underwear.

As soon as he does my mouth starts to produce saliva at a concerning rate and he seems to be semi hard already.. .Did I do that? I lifted my wrists over him and settled in between his legs before looking up at him to see he was looking directly at me and this gave me a huge confidence boost. I maintained eye contact when I licked a small line from the base to the tip.

As soon as I reached the tip I took it into my mouth, relishing in the sounds he made when I swirled my tongue around his tip. I suddenly took all of him in my mouth and I felt him hit the back of my throat. Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes and his hands managed to find my hair as I moved my head up and down. The tears fell and I squeezed my eyes shut before taking him all in and then moving back up gently dragging my teeth against the flesh.

“Oh my god” he moaned i moved all the way down and swallowed around him “fuck, im close baby, such a good cum slut for daddy” I moved faster and hummed to his words which i know must have sent vibrations down him i moved down once more letting him cum down my throat i swallowed around him and slowly sucked him through his orgasm feeling the grip on my hair tighten and slowly release when he let go off my hair i came up and swallowed the remnants of him.

“Clay?” i ask him as he strokes my hair

“Yeah baby?” he sighs

“Can you maybe untie me?” i giggle “because we are still in school you know”

“Oh, right. I kinda forgot” he laughs and starts to untie me

Once im free we pull our clothes back on and i but the bandage in my pocket before leaving with dream.

As we were on our way to the classroom the bell for the end of the day rang “how long were we in there for!” i ask dream quietly as we turned and met up with subpoena and george at the gates.

As we wait i start shivering due to the cold. I wrap my arms around my body and noticed the marks from the bandage around my wrists i smile and my body is suddenly overcome with warmth as dream hugged me from behind

I giggle and snuggle back into the warmth. "You said something" I asked indirectly

"No I didn't" he responded confused

"Not now, before... When we were in the nurses office. You said something, I didn't hear because I was...well" I explain

"Making me feel good?" He whispers in my ear

"Preoccupied." I retorted

"I said a lot but um, I think you're referring to when I said. How lucky I am to have found you. Now I'm not only dating you but I've thought about it and I'm technically dating George and Sap too." He smiles as he rests his chin on my head I relax into him and close my eyes.

"Hey guys" George pulls us from the moment and I immediately blushed 

"Hey, I'm sorry to say but I have some bad news." I say looking at him 

"Are you alright? What is it?" He puts a hand on my shoulder and looks at me worriedly

"You no longer possess my collarbone alone anymore" I shake my head in fake sadness.

"What do you mean?" he glances at me confused. I smile looking around me to see if anyone was near, we were in the clear. I pulled my shirt to reveal the three hickeys. “Ohh, but I only did mine yesterday morning,” he says, shocked. 

“They move fast what can i say” i shrug getting a push from dream and a smile from george

“Well not sapnap what the fuck is taking him so long?” dream mumbles 

“I don't know but i don't like it. Can we go check?” i as the boys and they nod, dream unfortunately letting me go cold once again cremating my body. The ONE day I don't wear a hoodie and it's freezing.

We enter the school once more and we decide to split up. Dream checking his last lesson, George checking the bathroom and I'm checking the library. As I was walking up the stairs I heard a familiar “Leave me alone!” being screamed. Fear, panic and worry fills my body and i start running towards the sound coming to door and what i saw made me wanna commit a real life murder.

MY sapnap, my precious baby was being pinned to the wall by three whores and it seemed like they were just talking but he was obviously not consenting. I decide to slowly and silently walk up behind them. Only Nick noticed and I could visibly see him relax when he saw me, i put a finger to my lips and he got the message.

“All we wanna know is why you are with that whore” the one who was holding his left arm said

“She's dating all three of you it's not fair, we have been flirting with you for two years what does she have that we don't?” rightly said as i moved behind the middle one 

“How about common decency?” I ask, making them all jump and turn to me, freeing Nick who came and stood behind me immediately embracing me in a hug. I hug him back before turning back to the girls, fury and possessiveness in my eyes not even looking away from them i tell sapnap “call dream and george they're looking for you, im gonna talk to them” he goes to argue but i turned my head and he saw the fire in my eyes. 

“Give them hell baby” he said before pecking my cheek and then walking out the room, i wait for him to leave before turning back to the girls whose smirks all dropped when they saw my face.

“Who gave you the right to touch him?” i ask glaring at all of them

“Like we have to answer to you. You're just their plaything.” the middle girl said

“Before you carry on spouting absolute bullshit. Let me inform you that i have two dads.” i said before the one on the right cut me off. 

“Ha, so thats even better, theyre fags how is that intimidating, i have an older brother who wrestles” she crossed her arms across her chest and smirked at me

Even more pure unadulterated anger filled my body but I smiled at them and walked closer before pulling the girl closer by her hair. “My dads, are both in the army. I was in a training camp for the military since I was 4 years old. Im now 16 you do the math. Both my dads and I are licenced to buy, keep and use a gun. Now I'm pretty sure if I wanted to I could kill you. I've almost done it before, I get very possessive. Heck i'm pretty sure my cats could take you down”

I pushed her into the wall behind her “make this a warning to all of you and the rest of the girls at this school, as long as they want me, i'm theirs and they're mine do you understand. Also bare in mind that due to my dads being in the army, we've had to move a lot. There was a man in india that taught me every single pressure point and what they do, so if i wanted to i could paralyze you, blind you, break your collarbone”

I looked at both of them who were now shaking in fear and regret. “I'm sorry” one of them whimpered

“I don't want your sorrys. I want you to stay away from them, all of them. Dream George and sapnap. Do you understand, you don't wanna face the consequences.” i ordered

They all nodded and I smiled and sighed “good, now get out.” they scrambled past me and ran out of the door before i could turn around i felt arms around me, i went to defend myself “i thought you left?”

“Awe how did you know it was me” i heard sapnap whine

“Your smell, you always smell like vanilla and cinnamon” i turned into him “how much did you hear?” i ask him

“I heard all of it but i think they only heard the last bit” he gestured to behind him i just groaned

“What even happened?” clay asked us as he and george walked over here and i let go of sapnap

“Well explain on the way to my house.” I laugh as I gesture to the door.

We make our way home and we tell them what happened. Once we get there everyone was informed of the shit that just happened.

I walk in and invite the boys in too. “Father dearest and father dearest i hath brought male suitors upon thy arrival, they asked me for my hand in marriage” i shout up putting on a southern accent

“Hand in what now?” sapnap asks worriedly from behind me

“Youre so stupid, shes just joking” george elbows nick

“Oh thank god, i am not ready to get married” dream sighs at sapnaps response

“You guys just gonna stand there?” i ask them

I was them walk in the house, taking in the scenery and slightly nervous. It was cute.

“Did someone say something about a hand in marriage” my dad comes from the kitchen 

“Yes papa.” i run to him and hug him continuing the accent

“How was school cadet?” he laughs dropping the joke

“Yeah it was good, i just wanted to tell you and dad something as well as ask something too” i address 

“Well your fathers upstairs, i'll go get him” he walks out of the kitchen and i can hear him shout my dads name “calvin, y/n has something she needs us for, also do you want extra bacon” 

“Ill be down in a second and yes please dear” i heard my dad shout before my other dad came back down.

“So, we're having mac’ and cheese, with bacon. You down?” he looked at me, i pretended to think before smiling and nodding once at him “great, because thats what ive made. It's gonna be done in around fifteen minutes, so why don't you go show your guests your room” he smiled

“Okay” I kissed my dad's cheek before taking the boys up the stairs. Before we entered my room I prepped them “so, I literally moved here like three days ago, it's not all set up okay” they all nodded before we entered my room.

I was in shock. My room was all decorated, my dads must have been bored I guess. “Well, nevermind, my dads must have decorated it for me” i giggled which caused then to laugh.

I looked around my freshly decorated room and awed at the beauty of my room. My double bed was pushed up against the wall with drawers embedded into the base of the bed. The white wood blended beautifully with the soft pastel yellow of the bed sheets, my mirror was in the corner of the room with fairy lights around it along with silver tinsel. On the wall next to it was fairy lights strung up with postcards from all 34 countries ive been too with the postcode of the place i lived on the back, i smiled as the memories came flooding back. Opposite the bed lay a 65’ tv with a playstation and an xbox hooked up into it. Above the tv hanging was a whiteboard my happy nostalgic feeling left me. I could tell they noticed my expression and looked over to where i was looking. I immediately looked at dream and we both ran towards it whilst sapnap sat on my bed and george stood by the postcards.

Dream got there first and proceeded to hold it above my head as i jumped to get it “please, clay no” i begged as he taunted me with it in the air just inches from me. 

“What is it?” sapnap stood up on the bed and pulled the whiteboard out of dreams hands “awe this is so cute” he cooed as i immediately flushed and hid my face as they all sat on the edge of my bed and looked at the whiteboard.

“Yeah daddy dream, wilbur. Im ready to hitz-spitz-spackle the fuck out of someone, tubbo. Hola me novia, quackity” dream read out as he pointed to each one

“Did i stutter stupid bitch?, sapnap. If you see a murder being committed immediently call them a boomer, techno. All i have are crayons, what the fuck do you want from me, fundy.” george giggled

“Are these all things we’ve actually said? I really dont remember saying ‘im king sauce’ at all” nick said confused

“Yeah, you were talking about chipotle and you forgot to order the sauce” i mumble by the door looking at the floor with my arms crossed i heard sapnap let out a small ‘oh’ before a huge amount of shuffling i look up and see all three of them stood there staring at me ”what?” they all shared looks before replying to me with a shrug of the shoulders. All at once they walked down towards me and pinned me to the door, sapnap and george had my wrists above my head as i made eye contact with dream. “Clay! What are you doing?” i whisper yelled as he walked closer and put his lips on mine, i eased into it as i felt his hands on my waist. 

When he pulled away a few seconds later he put his lips to my ear before whispering “this.” before attacking my sides with tickles. I let out a piercing scream before squirming out of their grasp and running to my bed with them on my tail george catching me and pinning me down before they all started tickling my sides, neck and feet. I begged them to stop through tear covered laughs before they did, i caught my breath and looked up at them, they were all looking towards the door. I followed their gaze at there it met two men staring back at us with soft smiles on their faces. 

“Dad, Sir.” i nodded towards them wiping a tear from my eye 

“Dinners ready, theres enough for your guests too” they hint as they walk away. I just got curious looks from the boys.

(4359 words not including this or the thing at the top. I published early part two will be out as fast as possible)


	7. I love you

They're eating dinner with my family, oh no. this can only be bad.

“So boys, are you friends with y/n?” my dad asked them from across the table, they were sat at each end so they were facing each other, I was sat next to nick whilst opposite me was clay and next to him was George. We had done the introductions and were now making friendly conversation. Until this question.

I felt Nick tense up and I saw George's eyes widen and clay hesitate to put food in his mouth. All dignified reactions. Mine was anything but. I inhaled a small chunk of bacon that was in the pasta which resulted in me having a choking fit for a solid ten minutes. Smooth y/n, smooth.

“Now thats shes not in the process of dying, I think we should tell you something” nick said calmly as he rubbed my back 

George looked down along with clay and nick, I sigh knowing it's my job from here “we’re actually dating...'' I joined them as I pushed a piece of pasta around my plate.

“Oh okay, which one sweetie?” my dad asked curiously 

“Um… that's where it gets complicated” I chuckle half heartedly 

“What do you mean darling?” my other dad asked even more confused than before

“Im dating her.” nick raised his hand slightly looking at dream

“I am too” dream copied his actions

“So am i” George joined in

“Oh.” I heard both my dads say at the same time

“Yeah well this just got awkward” I muttered

“As long as they don't hurt you and you're… staying safe. im happy for you” my dad smiled and my other nodded in agreement

“So does that mean y/n can stay at my house this weekend along with dr-clay and George for a cat sleepover?” nick asked politely.

A few seconds of silence and I looked at my dads as if to say pleeeaaasseeee

“Okay, but be back on monday” my dad said. I glanced up happily at the boy in front of me, his emerald eyes dazzling with happiness. 

“Thank you dad, thank you papa.” I hugged them both and sat back down and as soon as I did Nick's hand was on my thigh and he smiled and me as he squeezed supportively. I sighed and returned the smile placing my hand on his.

We finished dinner and when the boys left after another hour of meeting my parents, I went straight to bed excited for the events of tomorrow.

I woke up to the blazing ball of fire outside my window blinding me in the best way possible. I squealed and sat up. I smiled to myself and sighed before getting up and found downstairs to find my dad's making pancakes, bacon, eggs and hash browns.

"Just a little 'have a nice weekend and don't do anything we wouldnt' breakfast" my dad said as he sat down. I sat opposite him and papa and placed a small pancake, two strips of bacon and two hash browns on my plate, drizzling it all lightly in honey.

"I'll be safe and sensible I promise, nothing will happen, we just wanna spend time together. Plus you guys can finally get some alone time, if i'm right i'm sure you have this weekend off from the base to let us settle in right? You guys can have some quality time"

They smile at me and shake their heads "sometimes it worries me how well you know our schedule" papa said before placing a bite of egg in his mouth.

"Ah well" I raise my eyebrows and began to eat my breakfast.

Once I had finished it was 9:40, dream was picking me up at 10:30 as my house was on his way to Nick's, George lives on the same as him so they were meeting and dream was escorting me to sapnaps house. 

I packed my suitcase, and yes I know a suitcase is dramatic for an overnight stay but after the events of the past few days, I knew something was gonna happen over this weekend so I needed to be prepared. I wanted to look cute but then when I chose to I wanted to look as sexy as possible, so I did the only natural thing I could think of.

I packed lingerie. The four piece outfit consists of red lacy garters on each leg that lead up to black lace panties, there was a strappy red and black middle part, which formed a heart on my back, that hooked onto the panties and bra, which was black with little red flowers embroidered onto the fabric, then on the edge there was a crimson red lace that framed my cleavage. To finish it off there was a pair of black and red lacy cat ears along with a black laced choker with a little gold bell on the front.

My friend from Wyoming had given it to me as a joke along with a pair of red fluffy handcuffs claiming "if you ever get with someone you're gonna thank me, or they're gonna wanna thank me" I took the handcuffs too just in case...

I sighed, she was always right. I packed that along with a few pairs of clean underwear, a pair of white jeans and a white and soft pink corset for school. They've done their fair amount of teasing it's time for me to get my revenge. When coming home i'll just throw a hoodie over it.

I packed the sexiest and cutest pjs I had before finishing it off with my chargers,devices and Polaroid camera. With space remaining so I can steal hoodies from them.

Once I had gotten ready, a pale yellow shirt and white skirt with thigh high white socks and white trainers it was 10:15 I sighed and made sure I had everything before leaving, im lucky I did as I realized I was bringing my cats. I ran downstairs bringing my suitcase with me and putting it by the door and grabbed the cat treats and food before putting them in a box which went in my suitcase. "Kit, Nala" I called out and they came running to me, I fed them each a treat before petting them. I heard the doorbell and I ran to the door the cats following me. I opened the door revealing the blonde man.

"Hey babe" he said smiling at me before his eyes fell to my feet, to my surprise Nala and kit were there sat patiently their tails swinging calmly. Kit meows softly as dream starts petting him, I pick him up and hand him to dream 

"He likes you" I giggle as Nala pushed her way in-between my legs, I picked her up and headed outside to dreams car

"I'm honoured, don't they need a crate?" He asks and I shake my head

"We move all the time, they're used to it" I say as I place Nala in the back seat next to kit. "Don't worry about them they're really good at being in transport" I reassured him and he nodded closing the door, I ran to get my suitcase but dream beat me to it I shake my head at him "bye dad, papa i'll be back after school on Monday, enjoy your weekend" I heard two okays, and a have fun from the bathroom. I smile at them, I loved them so much.

When I close my door and take my key I turn around to find my suitcase in the boot and clay holding the door for me I get in "thank you good sir" I giggled 

"Of course madam" he said as he closed the door after me and ran to the driver's seat "ready for the weekend of a lifetime?" He asks as we started driving 

"Ready for everything that will happen, anything and everything" I wink at him and he blushed before returning to the road and playing some music. We started singing to the song and when it came to a stop dream turned off the radio and stopped outside a house but before I could get out he pulled my wrist back gently, "are you okay, what's the matter?"

He sighed and looked down, "if we do ANYTHING you're uncomfortable with please tell us to stop, and we will." He looks up at me before I could laugh it off and tell him that nothing will make me want to stop but before I could I saw the seriousness in his eyes. 

"I understand clay, I will, I promise." I sweet as I kissed his hand, he smiles as laughs it off. 

"Lets go they're waiting" he smiled and left the car, I followed suit taking Nala and my suitcase, dream had kit and he locked the car as we were at Nick's door. He opened it and walked in and instructed me to do the same so I walked in and looked around.

The environment was open and homely, it felt warm and smelt of cinnamon, now I knew why nick always smelt like that. Nala jumped out of my arms as she ran to a greyscale striped cat "that's patches, she's mine" dream stated as kit jumped out and joined Nala, soon enough their heads were rubbing together and another cat joined them, a grey cat I looked to dream as if to ask who it was "luca, Georges" I nodded

"You called" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me

"George, hi" I hugged him after dream did. "Your cat is so cute" I looked back and the group had grown by three more felines "lemme guess, Nick's a cat person?" Looking at the boys 

"That I am honey" nick shouted from the kitchen we all laughed as he came out "put your bags in your bathroom it's the one down the hall, George and dream are sharing the one upstairs and I have my on-suite so you'll be alone to use that one, Kay babe?" He kissed my head "we are all sharing a room though, unless you don't want to" I shake my head

"How else will I get cuddles" I pout and cross my arms causing them all to hug me and and the seven cats to surround us. 

Once I was free and my things were put away in the bathroom, I decided to tease them all day and then bust out the lingerie and have fun I guess. But to tease properly I needed to add a few pieces of clothing, I slid a white band around my thigh and put on white suspenders connecting them to my skirt I changed my panties to a white lace pair. I was beginning to question why I had so much lace… 

I walked out the room and found the boys throwing chocolate chips in each others mouths I smiled and leaned on the doorframe, I noticed that dream was the only one to have noticed I was there so I put a finger to my lips pretending to go and scare them, but instead I pulled my shirt up revealing my white and yet again lace bra, seriously why do I have so much lace…

He just stared at me for the few seconds I had it up before returning it back to normal and walking in like nothing had happened, he had swapped places with me as he now sat in the counter near the door, i'm pure evil I thought as I saw the small tent pitched in his pants, probably the reason he moved, for some reason I felt proud that just seeing me half, in my underwear had him nursing a semi. I said I wanted to make a cup of tea so I could purposefully bend over and tease him further. So that's what I did, I bent over to get a mug from the cupboard, exposing my underwear to dream who I know was staring. i'm pretty sure it's not just half hard anymore.

"Sap, baby wheres the sugar?" I asked as I put the teabag in the cup. 

"Behind dream babe" he replied before going back to his conversation with George about god knows what. I turned to dream and smiled as I made my way towards him as I got closer he became more defensive. 

"Hey" he whispers whilst looking at his hands that were conveniently placed in him lap. I smirked at him

"Hi" I whispered back as my hands ran up his thighs slowly, teasing him. My hands edged closer and closer to his campsite for one not touching it before grabbing the sugar pot from behind him and going to finish my tea. I could feel his eyes glaring into my back. I almost laughed when he excused himself and headed towards the bathroom.

"He's acting wierd, what happened" George asks both of them turning to look at me. I shrugged my shoulders and sipped my tea.

Once dream was back sapnap suggested we play Minecraft for a little bit, I said yeah, but I didnt intend on just playing, I looked at George and sapnap then decided it was thier turn for a little payback, just who do I do first?

We all got comfy in the front room, clay was on his laptop on the floor with sapnap opposite him, George was on the sofa using the console, guess it's George first. I walked up to him and sat next to him “hey y/n are you not playing?” he asked me smiling, this caused the other two to look at me whilst the server loaded for all of them. They were on the smp, I used that as the excuse. 

“No, ill play with you guys later, when you get off of the smp, im not in it am i, im not a streamer or anything so I cant join either” I say bringing my legs up on the sofa. 

“Im sure I can make an exception for mine, Georges and sapnaps girlfriend, I mean..” clay starts

“No it's okay, I just wanna cuddle anyway” I look at George “can i?” I ask putting my hands on his thigh, he nods and lifts his arms up

“you're always welcome to cuddle baby” he says as I climb onto his lap, my face facing his chest which was now just a shirt, I don't remember when he took his hoodie off, and my legs on either side of his legs straddling his lap. I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my face into his shoulder and neck. After an awe from nick and a huff from dream I just stayed there for a little while. After around 10 minutes in I noticed that they were being quieter than usual, probably because they thought I was asleep, maybe I can use this to my advantage…

I pushed my face into his neck, my eyes closed pretending to be asleep. I stared lightly grinding down and let out a quiet mewl. I knew he heard it because I felt his cock twitch and heartbeat quicken. I grind down harder and scratch his back, and whimpered down his ear “please” his reaction was what I expected. His cock was now hard and his breaths ragged, I heard sapnap ask why he was just stood there, he didn't reply he just started moving again. 

“y/n?” George whispered quietly

“Yeah?” I breathed on his neck, I saw him shiver and goosebumps arise from his pale skin. 

“What are you doing?” he mumbled, I just smirked

“This” I softly kissed his neck and when he sighed happily and moved his neck slightly to allow me more access, I bit his neck slightly, he whimpered. This got the attention of the other two

“You good?” I heard dream ask him he just nodded and hummed yeah I slowly started sucking his neck, not hard enough to leave marks but just so he feels it. And he definitely did as he moaned quietly and put his controller to the side his hands now reaching under my shirt and wrapping around my body. I decided this where I stopped, we had been doing this for 30 minutes and I felt like he was teased enough.

I pulled back, “im hungry, is anyone else, I can cook” I asked them, both dream and sapnap replied with yes and George just stared at me in shock and confusion. His expression turned to panic as I got off of his lap and tried to find a pillow when he realized he was wearing joggers he settled down. 

I smirked and went to the kitchen, next up sapnap.

Half an hour later I had made chicken alfredo enough for four and served it out on four dishes “boys, lunchtime” I said as I carried all four dishes out to the dining room table. 

Once we had ate and left the game it was one in the afternoon, and I still need to get sapnap. Suddenly an idea popped into my head, “why don't we go do something?” I asked them

“Like what?” sapnap asked me putting away the last of the dishes

“I don't know, we could go to an arcade?” I suggested, immediately the boys were interested 

“I knew we asked you out for a reason” dream kissed the back of my head and walked out the room to get his car keys, I pull on my shoes and run up to sapnap 

“Baby?” I asked him holding on to his arm 

“Yeah” he turned to me with a smile

“Sit with me in the back?” I ask him and he nods at me I smiled and ran to get my phone.

“WE’RE GOING, GET iN THE FUCKING CAR” dreams voice echoes throughought the house

“SHOTGUN” George shouts back at him and I hear moving as we all get to the front door. Sapnap and I are in the back cuddled up, he left food for the cats and made sure the cat flap to the back garden was open. 

Once we were on our way I cuddled up to nick and started touching his thighs, he looked at me and I just stared at him and bit my lip he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and shaked his head at me, I took his hand and put it down my shirt, taking his other one and placing it on my thigh whilst my hand rubbed his slowly growing tent. 

I knew how these boys worked, I knew what turned them on, thats how easy this is, god im going to be punished tonight aren't i, the thought of being punished by all three of them sent butterflies to my belly. I over heard dream tell George that we were close and sapnap wasnt fully hard yet, time to pull out the big guns. 

I removed my hands from him and pulled his head down a little “daddy, please” I whimpered into his ear, and smirked as his dick grew in size just as dream announced we were at the arcade, and just like with the others I pretended nothing happened and left the car.

The whole time we were at the arcade all three of them kept glaring at me, I took every opportunity to bend over so they could see up my skirt or down my shirt. To be honest I was acting like a whore, but I didnt care, when it came to these men I don't know what came over me but it's like im such a slut.

We ended up separating off, I attempted a basketball game and about one round into it I felt hands on my waist, it smelt like sapnap so I let him touch me “hi, have you come to make fun of me for how I throw a ball?” I asked turning around to find out it wasnt nick “what the fuck!” I threw the ball into the game from over my head and it went through net putting a point on my very low score. I was about to punch him as he still hasn't let go of my waist but yet again dream beat me to it, punching the man so hard he fell on the floor.

As soon as he did I felt him pull me into a brief hug before sapnap and George came up to us with a security guard, they escorted him out as we watched I felt eyes on me and I turned to find that all three of them were staring at me. They seemed annoyed and angry, did I take it to far with the teasing?

I don't know how it happened but I ended up in dreams car with three boys who were radiating with dom energy, it kinda turned me on a little as they continued to ignore me.

As soon as we pulled up to sapnaps house we walked inside and when the door was closed I heard them talking quietly near the door, the car ride had me so riled up I decided that seven was late enough to do it. I walked into the bathroom down the hall and quickly took off my clothes and threw on my lingerie before checking myself out in the mirror and deciding wether or not to wear heels, I decide not to wear them, just stay bare foot as I might crawl to them, I knew they would be in the kitchen probably guzzling down some liquid as we haven't had a drink in hours.

I heard them in the kitchen and made sure the bell was in the centre of my neck, my ears were straight and the strapps were flat and not twisted. Taking a deep breath I slowly walked towards the kitchen hearing faint talking, they were discussing the fact I had been such a tease to all of them. They all laughed at how they were gonna punish me for being bad, now I knew what I wanted to do. I ran to the bathroom and messaged them to meet me in sapnaps bedroom as I had a surprise for them. I heard them pass me a few seconds after and I heard a door open and close, I took another deep breath and walked down the hallway to the door. I opened the door and saw the three boys sat on the bed.

“Im sorry for being bad” I say quietly as their eyes raked my body, sapnap was the first to say something.

“Come here baby girl” I start to walk towards him but before I can take a step he interrupts me “no.” we all look at him in confusion “crawl” he smirks evilly as I sigh and get on all fours and crawl to the bed, when I get there I stand on my knees and looked at them needily.

“Im yours, ive been bad today, I deserve to be punished” I look down at the sheets and wait for their response 

“Holy, shit, baby girl you look so good for us” dream says as he gets off the bed and going into the wardrobe,”sap, remember last month and how me and George got you that pisstake present? By any chance did you keep it?” dream asks him and they all smile knowingly, George tells me to get up on the bed so I do, the second I do his lips were on mine and my thoughts about the present disappeared.

After about a minute I was on his lap and new marks were on my body, his hand was around my throat and his other was gipping my ass pulling me closer to him. 

I was pulled out of everything by sapnap yelling “found it!” as he passed a medium sized box to dream I looked towards them and George took to my neck kissing and biting, I moaned loudly and made the other two walk towards us, George moved to my chest as the box was placed behind them and they each attacked my neck in bites and marks, George doing the same thing to my chest. 

“D-please, more, please touch me” I begged as they were being delicate towards my neck dream suddenly giggled and bit down hard, causing me to scream and moan at the same time, when he pulled away, he realized that he had drew blood. My breathing was heavy and my arms still around Georges neck. Sapnap kissed behind my ear before reaching back and pulling out three condoms, a pink thing and a strip of what looked like red satin. He gave each of them a condom before turning back to me.

“Princess I need you to tell me what you want” sapnap growls roughly in my ear I whimper as I feel the hot breath on my ear and Georges hands on my body slowly and softly stroking my sides, the oddly comforting motion was doubled when clay started peppering kissed on my shoulder and arm.

“You, all of you, in everyway please. Just fucking ruin me, im begging you, I need it so bad” I begged them as I looked down to my lap and I felt a tear form out of frustration. When George pulled my head up to face him the tear fell elegantly down my cheek, it's momentum slowing enough for George to kiss it so it disappeared.

“don't cry baby, we will make you feel so good okay” George kissed my lips before I pulled away as I heard a buzzing sound, it didnt take long before I found out what was causing the buzzing. As I felt the vibrations flow through my body, I felt kisses on the back of my neck and arms wrapped around my waist holding the toy on my panties. My whining became more and more desparate, I grabbed onto the hand holding the toy, hearing sapnap chuckle quietly suggesting it was him.

“Da” I bite my lip to hide my moan, but by the look on dreams face he wasnt going to let me off the hook that easily.

“What was that?” he teases, I shake my head slightly, “baby im gonna need to know what that word was” he growls taking the toy from sapnap and rubbing it slowly on my clit through the underwear. I ignore his question and let my head fall back onto nick enjoying the vibrations. it seemed like he was just gonna forget it but that was quite the opposite, I was so close. I raised my hips slightly and inhaled harshly before the feeling left. I looked up and dream had pulled it off of me, I crawled off of George and closer to dream. “Tell me what you were gonna say, then ill let you finish okay baby” I nod patheticly

“D-daddy, now please im so close, pleasee” I whined as I clung to his hoodie. He pulled me on his lap and attached his lips to mine 

“That, call us that” I nod and he puts the device back where it was, I took notice that sapnap and George were just staring at us with Georges eyes glazed over and sapnaps bottom lip inbetween his teeth. I felt their eyes on me and I felt myself climax, my body fell backwards and my back arched, my legs still on dream

“Daddy more, yes oh god” I started shaking and my thighs pushed together as dream didnt stop using the toy my eyes shut tight and I grinded into the feeling before dream took it away I whined and opened my eyes to find dream getting off of the bed and holding his arms out for me, I stood before he pushed me down so I was standing on my knees.

“Sap, George come here.” he spoke as the two moved towards him “her mouth is fucking amazing, I reccomend it” his thumb draggs over my lips and pushes it into my mouth. I suck softly looking up at them all, sapnap walks closer to me before getting to my level. Dream removes his thumb and goes to stand next to George.

“Such a slut for daddy, huh. Well how about you show me how much you want us all in you at once baby” he whispers in my ear and I nod hungryly and open my mouth. He smiles and stands up I wait for him to pull his joggers down and I think he knew I was waiting as he hurried a little. Once he was out I took him in my mouth whole, not missing a beat as I started moving up and down his moans filling the room. Dream walked towards us and pulled my hand away from sapnaps base to put on his own. George followed after a few seconds. They pulled themselves out so I could pump them with my hands as sapnap used my throat. His hands tangled in my hair and pulling roughly as he controlled my head. Tears forming at the corners of my eyes and falling everytime I squeezed them shut. 

I heard them all moan quietly and I moaned at the indirect praise which caused sapnap to hold my head down and him to cum down my throat, I swallowed around him and I felt George release on me almost at the same time as dream did. I was now covered. It was down my chin dripping onto my thighs and it was all over my breasts and stomach.

“Thank you sir” I whimper out, sounding destroyed

“you're welcome baby girl” dream said “but this isnt over just yet.” my head tilted in surprise and confusion. I saw them all take off their clothes. Im glad it wasnt over yet. “Take the cover off the bed and lie flat on your stomach” he ordered as he started taking off his clothes. I followed his instructions and I turned my head to face them, I almost drooled, dam they were all so hot. Im so lucky.

I feel George bind my wrists with the handcuffs and he them put the satin around my eyes so I could only see red. “Look at you, fucking slut for all of us, you're a whore for daddy arnt you princess?” I nodded and he hummed before slapping my ass making me squeal “use your words slut” George ordered 

“Y-yes sir, im a whore for daddy sir.” I whimpered

“Good girl” he presses a kiss on my back before spanking me gently and walking off. A minute or two later I feel someone take off my underwear and lick my wet pussy. I moaned and raised my hips. I felt another pain against my butt. I giggled quietly, the pain only making me more wet.

A few seconds later I feel someone pull me onto my knees, chest against the bed, hands behind my back. I felt two fingers enter me stretching me out, then three, thist is where it should have stopped but another finger entered me, I let out a loud moan of pain and pleasure “h-hey, not to be mean or anything b-but I don't think you're this b-ig” I whine out.

“No, but theres two of us aren't there” sapnap said I nodded before realizing 

“What do you mean two?!” I yelped but I was excited. 

“Well we decided that George hasn't used your mouth yet so he's going to be occupying that whilst me and dream occupy this” he said as he removed his fingers and pushed himself in me fully. I let out a loud yelp of surprise and he started pumping I felt the bed dip and my hands freed, I pushed myself up so I was on my hands and knees, it was then I felt something or someone at my lips

“Open for daddy princess” George mutters I did as I was told and felt him fill my mouth, I started sucking slowly moaning as sapnap pushed himself inside further. I felt the bed dip again and this is where I got worried. I heard dream whisper to sapnap and then I felt myself being forced up, causing me to lose George and fall deeper into sapnap, I moaned loudly as I felt him in my stomach. Dream rubbed himself against me signaling he was about to push in. my hands went down and sapnap found them and started stroking the back of them with his thumb. This relaxed me before dream pushed in and I practically screamed my eyes squeezed tight and tears escaping them. Everyone stopped.

“Shhh, it's okay, if you want to stop we can it's alright” dream muttered sweetly. I shook my head

“No, please don't stop” I whimpered, he replied with an okay before pushing in slowly, they let me adjust to the size of them both. “Move, please” I moaned and they started slowly thrusting in and out at different times, unco-ordinated and it felt amazing. I opened my mouth and George took his chance and was back where he was before. I don't know how they were fitting in around me but I didn't care, I was being used and it was amazing. 

I heard quiet moans and praises from the boys as they fucked me, I wasn't even doing anything at this point George had taken control and had my head and was pushing me on his dick as the two below me fucked me senceless. I was a moaning mess at this point. 

I felt drool and cum fall from my lips as I swallowed the rest of it “please, daddy yes, so good” as soon as I said this I felt one of them leave me “no please” I whimpered at the loss of contact I felt the blindfold being undone and I was blinded for a second before I saw dreams green eyes. 

“You're such a whore” he said smirking “George has gone to clean up, that means we can go faster honey” I smiled and they put me back on my hands and knees sapnap got under me and winked before pushing in, I moaned and pushed back, aching for more friction. Dream was behind me and he spanked me before pushing in, I saw sapnap bite his lip as he entered too. They started pushing in and out of me at a faster pace, the room drenched in moans, when dream found my g spot my arms collapsed on me.

My face was buried in the pillow next to Nick, drool was leaving my mouth and the taste of George still lingered on my tongue. I heard sapnap next to me mutter little praises “such a good girl for daddy huh, our little whore, being shared between three people, so hot, so good fuck so good” he was rambling so I could tell he was close, they both speed up and I felt dream pull me back so I was flushed with his chest and he held me by my throat.

“Such a daddys girl, calling us both names like that as we fuck your tight little cunt. You're ours princess” I nodded as I continued to be fucked by the two, I heard them both announce they were close and I felt dreams hand rub my clit and his teeth on my shoulder, they both climaxed at the same time and whilst they were riding out their high I came, my juices squirting over sapnap and I opened my eyes to see him putting a finger in his mouth.

George picked me up, wait where did he come from? Anyway, George picked me up, undressed me of my lingerie and placed me in a warm bath. I felt my eyes droop for a while, as he cleaned my body lovingly, he was washing my chest when I opened my eyes and saw him smiling softly, “I love you George” I whispered he stopped and looked at me, smile getting bigger slightly, “I love you” he sighed and kissed my forehead 

“I love you too baby” he picked me up, only just now noticing that he was shirtless I curled into his touch before he carried me to another room, he passed me to dream who had thrown on some underwear, he took me and placed me on a couch before George brought him a towel, and dream dried me gently. I smiled at him as he dried my hair. I saw him sigh happily and I couldn't help myself, I pecked his lips softly and rested my forehead on his.

“I love you clay” I whispered

“I love you too y/n” he pecked my lips again before continuing to dry my body. He picked me up and I buried my face into his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders loosely as he held my weight by putting one arm under my butt and another on my back. He gave me to sapnap and I sat exactly the same way with him.

He put me on the bed and pulled some comfy underwear on me, I looked down and they were boxers I look up at him “they're mine, and this. Arms up” I followed the instruction and he slid a loose shirt on me “is dreams” I giggle and look up at him 

“Nicky?” I ask him 

“Yeah princess?”

“I love you” I say as I yawn and rub my eye

“I love you too” he kisses my nose and I giggle before I feel myself being picked up again and we go on an adventure.

We entered a room and he placed me in a bed where I was cuddled by sapnap and I knew dream and George were there and I felt safe.

Safe, loved and happy.

I felt myself drift off and greet sleep.

(6363 words not including this or the one at the top)


	8. Calm.

I woke up to arms around my waist and someone rubbing my hand, I opened my (e/c) eyes to Georges brown ones, I followed his arms and realized he was the one stroking my hand. I smiled at him before whispering a sweet “good morning”, receiving one in return. 

I looked at George and realized that Dream was spooning him from behind, I smiled and George picked up on what I meant as he smiled back “I woke up like this, I don't know how we got here but it’s really comfy” he whispered as I giggled. I look behind me and see sapnap. I nuzzled further into him. I could stay like this forever.

But as time moved on and it got later in the day they eventually got up, Dream smiled at me and cuddled into George more than he was already. Sapnap buried his head into my shoulder and whispered “morning baby” his morning voice sending tingles down my spine

“Morning” I stretched and sat up, the other three following me, “last night was amazing” I giggled before wincing. And just like that I had three boys on me asking if I was okay, if I needed anything, where it hurt. I smiled and shook my head. “I don't know, maybe it's that I was a virgin until last night and the first thing I did was take two of you in me and George in my mouth, me an ex-virgin was dou-triple penetrated.” I smiled before collapsing back down as I witnessed the look of guilt pass between the three boys and I giggled “dont look so fucking paranoid geez, I liked it. Felt good” I stretched before curling up on myself soon being engulfed by Sapnap and dream. I faintly heard George whine before climbing on top of me and cuddling all of us. We burst into laughter before pushing him off of the bed and sitting up.

“We had an idea,” Sapnap said, sitting up and making eye contact with Dream and George, I looked up and hum in question, “we wanna take you out. To our place.” my head peaked up in interest 

“Your place?” I asked

“Mhm, somewhere we all go when we feel strongly, its actually where we all met. We talk about everything there. It means the world to us” Dream explained sitting up and pulling George back up on the bed

“So, when are we going?” I ask sitting up next to them, we were now sitting in a circle on the bed. 

“Well its 11 now so, in four hours ish? Its best at sunset, so I wanna make us a picnic and go down there, so be ready for threeish okay” Dream said before he yawned “i'm gonna shower before I start cooking” he kissed my head before walking into the bathroom

“Im so lucky” I whispered to nobody in particular before falling back, my legs still crossed, I heard Nick and George laugh to themselves before cuddling up next to me just listening to cly quietly showering. It wasn't long, a few seconds, if that, before George piped up

“Do you guys wanna watch a film?” I nodded as Nick buried his face in my neck, his stubble tickling me causing me to giggle at the friction. 

“Yeah, but i'm comfy, I dont wanna have to go downstairs” I nuzzle into George which caused Nick to whine that I moved away from him and to wrap his arms tight around my waist and pulling himself into me and intertwining his leg with mine, he looks like a koala attached to me and I giggle and hum with the warmth. Until George shuffled. I groan opening my eyes to see him open a drawer and pull out a tv remote “and what are you gonna’ do with that” I tease. peck my lips in response before pressing a button.

From the bottom of the bed a flat screen tv slowly emerged “Are you kidding me! How rich are you?” I semI shout as I heard the shower turn off. He comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, the water dripping from his hair onto his chest, my eyes follow a droplet that runs down the centre of his toned stomach and collecting in the towel after following the indents of his v line. 

I hear a soft “holy fuck” whispered next to me, I turn my head to look at George who was doing the same thing I was doing. Admiring the sexy man in front of us, except George was blushing slightly. 

“I think me and George agree, you have no right to look that sexy. What about you Nick dont you think Clay looks so...?” I struggle to think of a word that fits 

“Fuckable?” Nick pipes up

“Yeah, fuckable that seems about right, George dont you wanna just make pretty marks down his chest” Clay stops drying his hair and looks towards us for Georges answer, George nods pathetically 

“I do, I really do” he whispers before pulling the covers over his head embarrassed. 

“Well, I could get used to this” Dream says before dropping his towel to the floor and pulling boxers on before crawling on the bed ober to us “what did you say again?” he pulled the covers off of George “you wanna mark me?” George nods and his blush just flushes his face

“C-can i?” Georges finger reaches out and trails down his neck and chest, Clay shivers at the contact Dream nods 

“Come here” Dream orders him “you wanna put on a little show?” George look at us and nods before following Clay hand in hand, Clay sits on the bed causing me and Sapnap to sit up and shuffle so our backs were flush against the headboard and our eyes were trained on the scene unfolding in front of us.

Clay pats his lap and George climbs on the bed and straddles his lap “go on then, be a good slut and put on a show huh” George audibly whimpers, causing me to grab sapnaps thigh. We watched George as he pressed his lips to Clays jaw, silently asking for permission. Clay leaned his head back in response, George started kissing down his throat releasing a sigh from clay, me and Sapnap watched as dreams arms explored George's body, one hand on his waist, the other on his ass. 

We watched as George made his way to his neck, and looked back at us before biting softly at the skin causing the flesh to redden before sucking down and causing a little purple mark to form. We would have been okay, if Clay didn't look at us like that. Pupils blown wide, mouth slightly open and smiling with a blush warming his cheeks. He knew what he was doing to me. And I guess I made a sound because next thing I know is that Nick pulled me onto his lap and his fingers started dancing across my skin and his fingers edged the hem of my hoodie, I simply lifted my arms and let him take it off of me. His lips attacked my neck again and his hands are playing with my breasts, Dream and George are watching me as I softly moaned under him. “Dont stop” Clay instructs George and he gets back to it, making Clays moans mix with mine.

“Such a slut, getting off on your boyfriends touching each other” Sapnap tuts behind my ear and whines in response, slowly feeling one hand trail down to my waistband.

“Please” I whimpered softly, pulling his hand towards where I needed him to touch the most “please touch me” and without words his hand pushed down into his boxers that were around me instead. 

“Ill go easy on you because you were such a good girl for us last night” Nick hums from behind me as his fingers slip inside of me my eyes flutter shut listening to his praise and Georges soft moans

Soon after I find myself close and opened my eyes as I heard a loud moan from george. I couldn't believe what was in front of me, George was sat in dreams lap as they both were wrapped up in what they were doing, Georges head was buried into Clays shoulder and neck and his hands were in Clays hair and I could see that Clay was whispering to George as his hand was stroking his cock, I couldnt hear properly over his little whimpers and moans but I caught fragments like “doing so good for me kitten” and “such a pretty boy” I even heard a soft “ive wanted you like this for so long baby” after a few moments I saw and heard George cum all over Clays hand. The sight alone had me closer than before. What drove me over the edge was when Dream licked the cum off of his hand as George crawled off of his lap watching him devour his liquid. He slowly moved to Sapnap and his movements on my core slowed as he accepted the kiss from Dream me and George both watched in amazement as they pulled away and Dream just said “good right” and Sapnap nodded “why dont we let y/n taste” I looked to George and we were both confused that was until his hand spend up immediately and he made my head turn up to him and my mouth open. I watched as a white liquid was spat into my mouth. It dawned on me and George instantly after that. Dream had passed Sapnap Georges cum for him to spit it into my mouth I felt myself cum on Nicks fingers as I tasted george. I looked at him and beckoned George to me as I embraced him into a kiss he kissed back slowly. When we pulled away a string of our saliva and his cum connected us as we both swallowed when we looked back to Sapnap and Dream they were just staring at us hungrily. I decided to tease since I had just woke up and im still sore from last night. 

“Im tired, I dont know about you george?” I looked back at him and he seemed to catch on

“Yeah I think I need a nap, y/n come cuddle with me” he made grabby hands and I giggled and crawled out of sapnaps lap only noticing that his fingers were still inside me. 

“Um” I said as I pulled his hand out of me and George came closer as we licked Nicks hand clean George sucked down on one finger making eye contact with Sapnap as he did so. As George came up I went down on the other finger making eye contact with dream. As soon as this was over George pulled me out the door and to a spare room to take a nap. 

We layed down and started laughing madly whilst being wrapped up in each other. As we calmed down I whispered a faint “you taste good”   
he whispered a soft “I could say the same for you” before we lay face to face, drowsy

“What did Clay say to you?” I asked him

“Oh uhh, he said hes wanted me to cum for him for the past three years” George blushed and I just smiled and cuddled into his chest as I fell asleep. 

We woke up to a loud “fuck!” coming from the kitchen without thinking we ran to the kitchen to see what was wrong. Turns out nothing was wrong.

We turned the corner, George bumping into me a little as his socks slid on the hardwood floors. We expected that sapanap had cut himself by accident, sap had dropped something on his toe, sap had… why are these all about nick, is he that much of a disaster? 

Anyway. What we did not expect was a half naked nicolas on the kitchen counter as he bucked up into Clays mouth I just sighed. Boys.

Clay came up as he swallowed the fluid in his mouth “Clays giving a lot today dont you think” I said as I lent against the door frame that had no door attached. “Why dont you two be good boys and repay the favor hm?” I suggest winking at clay

“That sounds like a mighty fine idea” George walked towards him before dropping to his knees waiting for permission. Clay looked shocked but pleased 

“Youve got this under control” I say to Clay as he looked at our two beautiful boys on their knees waiting for him to face fuck them “im gonna go grab a shower” he just hummed as he stroked their hair and as I was walking towards the bathroom I heard him say 

“Do you know how long ive wanted you two on your knees for me like this.” I smiled and headed into the bathroom before shedding my boxers as I was still wearing no hoodie. I ran the water until I saw steam coming from the shower, I proceed to get in and use some of Nicks shower gel and shampoo. After another 5 minutes and feeling clean and fresh I dry the excess moisture from my hair to stop it from dipping and dry my body. I wrap the towel around my body, pick up my clothes and walk out. I could hear the quiet moans and whimpers of the boys in the kitchen. A devilish thought crossed my mind and before I could say no to it I was already walking to the kitchen. I stopped just outside and took off my towel to re adjust it, this time folding the top slightly so it was shorter and more revealing, it came down to my mid-thigh

I turned the corner to see Sapnap sucking dreams head as George made love bites on his thighs “oh baby, are they not good enough?” this got the attention of all three men “its been 10 minutes, I was able to make him cum in four wasn't I honey” Dream blushed and nodded pathetically as the boys look defeated. “You know what, if you can make him cum in the next 15 seconds, you get to pick what I wear today. Every item, from my shirt to my underwear, or you could both give up and let me finish him off” their eyes went wide 

Sap took Dream whole as his hand scratched at his thighs, eyes watering and drool escaping from his mouth. One of his hands reached out to dreams and he put it at the back of his head tangled in his hair, Dream seemed to get the point and used his hand to pull sapnaps hair to fuck his throat as sap maintained eye contact. Until George grabbed his other hand and wrapped it around his throat and deeply kissed the blonde who squeezed slightly as shivered, I started to count down from ten as Sapnap was moaning around dreams cock, face flushed and tears streaming down his face, George knew to release him so he would see what hes doing to the boy on his knees. I got to three and sap swallowed around Dream who released a guttural moan 

“two” I walked closer as I noticed Dream was so fucking close  
“One” I pushed Nicks head down on Clays cock   
“Zero, cum for me baby” I whispered in dreams ear and he released down saps throat causing him to cough and pull away some of it landing on his thighs and down his chin the other half he swallowed without hesitation. George was on his knees faster than you could have said ‘sit’ he licked the cum from saps thighs and savoured the taste before licking it from sapnaps chin before giving him a loving kiss. I saw Clay stumble a bit and I caught him as he fell backwards slightly “woah there, Nick help me with clay, George grab him some water. Help me carry him to the couch” 

Once we made our way to the couch he collapsed and we saw his thighs shaking “that was intense” he whispered as he took the water and sipping it. We all kissed his head and he just smiled. I pulled his sweatpants up.

“Right ill take care of clay, you both go pick out my outfit for the day, please make it decent” the two boys ran to the bedroom as I stroked dreams hair “you feeling okay baby?” I asked him he nodded and smiled 

“That was the best twenty-four hours of my life” he said slowly I just laughed at him softly 

“Okay big man, just because you got pussy and head and you can tell people you were in a foursome doesn't make it the best twenty-four hours of your life” I smiled, he just looked at me hurt.

“Thats not all you guys are to me. You all trust me enough to do that, I knew I loved the guys from when I was 6. And I love you just as much. I know its soon but princess I wouldn't want anything more. I have everything I could ever need in this house. I see the rest of my life with you three. y/n youre more than just a good fuck, you own a quarter of my heart” I felt a tear fall down my cheek “Nick owns another, George another.” he wipes the tear and I nuzzle into his palm

“Who owns the last piece?” I ask him 

“My precious baby girl” he says removing his hand to pet a ball of patches coloured fur on his lap we both laugh but we all know its true.

The boys come out with what looked like a mostly black outfit. They lay dreams limited edition black and gold merch hoodie, a long sleeved black shirt that had the words ‘im a bad bitch’ on the front in white writing outlined in gold, they placed a black skirt with fishnet tights and a pair of black and gold high tops. “You know what, it could be worse im actually loving this, and I have the perfect necklace to go with it!” I ran upstairs and rooted through my suitcase until I found what I wanted and ran back down to the boys I saw sap and George laying their head on dreams shoulders as Dream plays with their hair. “I bought this on etsy a few month back” I handed then a gold chain with the letters DSG attached so the chain went through the letters each separated with a small silver star outline whilst the whole three letters were encased in a small golden heart (so its heart, D, star, S, star, G, heart) “dream, sapnap, george” they all awed whilst George called me a simp I shook my head and dropped my towel putting on the things they laid out for me I picked up the under wear only know noticing it wasn't a normal pair. I turned it around and in cute gold font had the words ‘daddys property’ on the ass I shook my head and pulled them on, thanking the lord that my bra was normal when Dream came from behind me and clipped the necklace on. 

“We never want you to take this off. You're ours now sweetie” I just smiled and nodded as I pulled on the items as I felt Dream kiss the back of my head and walk to the kitchen. The boys swiftly followed   
“Sapnap, George! Go get a shower.” I shouted to them. I heard huff and footsteps retreating down the corridor followed by the water running. I finish pulling on clothes and I pull the hoodie on over the shirt and walk into the kitchen to see Clay putting three bars of chocolateand a packet of marshmellows in a basket. I watched him slowly as i sat on the kitchen counter, he put a box of strawberries in the basket and proceeded to cut a block of cheese into bite size cubes and stick them on small skewers followed by a cherry tomato. He was softly humming to himself and i smiled as i watched him turn around and recoil in shock as he saw me sat there, watching him. “Hi” i mumbled hopping off the counter.

“Hi baby” he kisses my forehead and pulls out a small tupperware box placing the cheese and tomato skewers inside. 

“Do you need help?” i ask and he knows its not a question. 

“You can make four sandwiches if you want” i nodded and went to grab the bread 

“What do i put on them?” i follow up not knowing if someone didnt like something

“Anything, just don't put spice on them” he smiled before filling the kettle and putting it on boil throwing two teabags in a large jug and getting a small flask along as a large flask out of the cupboard as he did this i started humming the opening to some anime, clay joining me at some point. I pull the lettuce, a tomato, ham and mayo out of the fridge and mustard out of the cupboard. I spread the mayo on all eight slices of bread adding two drops of mustard to each slice. I put two slices of ham and a lettuce piece on every other slice before slicing half the tomato and putting it on three, i knew from streams that sapnap didn't like tomato, and placed a bread piece on top creating four sandwiches. I cut them all diagonally, except one. That was georges, i knew he liked having his cut along the middle. 

I looked back over to dream and he was finishing pouring the tea into the large flask and placing it into the basket, i peeked in and i saw the chocolate in some sort of metal thing but he closed it before i could figure out what it was, it was probably just more food containers. As i started to wrap the sandwiches individually putting a label with their name on it with a little symbol, dream came behind me and put his head on my shoulder and his hands around my waist, bending down to do so. He started softly singing to me watching my movements.

“Maybe its the way you say my name,  
Maybe its the way you play your game  
But its all good, i've never known anybody like you  
But its all good i've never dreamed about anybody like you” 

He started moving my hips gently as he watched me write ‘Clay x’ with a little flower in the corner in black sharpie, i had done george already and had put a small star in the same corner clays singing starts again 

“And i've heard of a love that comes once in a lifetime  
And i m pretty sure you are that love of mine  
Cause i'm in a field of dandelions  
Wishing on everyone that you would be mine, mine”

He stopped and just turned me around after i had put the stickers on the respective sandwich. Once they were done I was facing dream and he picked me up. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his waist. He placed me on the side and placed his head on my shoulder “you look so pretty in my merch baby. Im so lucky” i nuzzled into him and we stayed there until we heard the shower stop “come help me put this in my car, we should go soon” he whispered putting me down. 

Once the bags are packed clay grabs blankets and pillows out of a closet, its nice how he knows where everything is and knows he can just do anything at anytime even though its saps house. He placed five thick blankets in the trunk along with a bunch of pillows and a medium red velvet box. “Okay that should be everything right?” george asks as he comes out wearing a red hoodie and black jeans with black socks.

Sapnap comes out of the same bathroom george did in a black hoodie and black joggers seeing all of us and turning a deep shade of red as he dried his hair with a small blue towel “did you guys, shower together?” george turned beet red and nodded

“Saving water pogchamp.” dream sounded from behind me and we all started laughing.

We all headed to the car after the boys pulled their shoes on, i called shotgun as dream drove “plug your phone in and play music if you want” he offered i nodded and followed his instructions “good girl” my hands stumbled and face went red before clearing my throat

“Any recommendations?” i ask as he started the car, sap and george in the back who just shook their heads

“Dandelions by ruth b” dream says pulling out of the driveway “it’ll sound familiar” he smiles and starts driving i play the song and it did sound familiar

“This was the song you sang to me in the kitchen” i mumble to him and he just nods, we spend the next 15 minutes listening to music quietly and occasionally singing to a familiar song.

When we pulled up the sun was still high and visible but it was at the point where it was getting a little dark i head dream mutter a ‘perfect timing’ under his breath before making george hold the blankets and velvet box, sapnap held the pillows that he had used a blanket to make it easier to carry them, dream held the food picnic basket and i held the one with drinks in. followed them down a path and over a small stone bridge when we got close sapnap gave dream his pillow contraption to dream to take the basket out of my hand for him to tell me to get on his back and close my eyes, i did just that and waited for him to put me down which wasn't a long time, i pulled my head from his shoulder and kept my eyes close until i heard him say “open” i opened my eyes and let my eyes adjust before gasping and looking at the sight in front of me

A path of pebbles and mossy cobble lead to a semi broken small coliseum in the lake with vines going up some of the pillars, the boys walked towards it and started laying the blankets and pillows down as i stared at the beautiful sight in front of me the sun almost setting, george called me over and i made my way over there watching as sapnap lit candles around the edge where the blankets were not near. Clay made a hole with the blankets so that they lay in a way that there was some white stone showing in the centre of the blankets. He placed a single burner camping stove with a thick metal bowl on top. He broke chocolate and placed it in to melt as he pulled out the marshmallows and strawberries, it was a fondue. I sat and watched as he took out the food, the skewers and sandwiches and placed them on a blanket. I took the tea flasks and noticed clay had put cups in the basket too i pulled them out and the milk too. “y/n look, the sun is setting” george sits me on his lap and cuddles me from behind. Clay moves to sit on my right and nick on my left both putting their head on my respective shoulder.

“Its so pretty, thank you for bringing me here” i smile

(4650 words)


End file.
